The Powers That Be
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Sequel to The Power Within. Paige is exspecting and the demons are fretting. The Charmed ones and the Winchester brothers thought it was over but its just the beging. A demon is after Paige and Sam's baby. Can the sisters and brothers vanquish it in time
1. Chapter 1 Still Charmed

_**The Powers That Be**_

**Chapter One: **_**Still Charmed**_

The sun shone through the front doors of the Halliwell manor. Usaully the manor and the witches that lived here would be prone to demon attacks. But they had not seen one single demon in over a year now. A year of peace, fun and plenty of freedom.

The Halliwell sisters thought it was all over, they thought they were on the path to a normal life. But they were wrong. The youngest Halliwell sister was with child and it was one very powerful child, whom would grow up to be a very powerful and strong witch.

But with such great power on the way the demons started to fret. They were down in numbers and there were very few upper level demons left. If the demons dare try and attack the Charmed ones, they would end up vanquished. A fate which they rather avoid.

But one demon wasn't going to give in too good. He would do whatever he could to stop this child from being born. But he didn't have much time left. If the baby was born before he could kill the mother it would be near impossible if not impossible.

**XXXX**

Paige woke to the sight of her husband. She kissed him lightly then rose out of bed. She pulled on her dressing gown that showed of her baby bump quite well.

"Are we going to get up today sweetie?" she asked smiling warmly at Sam.

"Do I have to?"

"You know..." Paige mused sitting down on the bed "When the baby comes you won't be having any more sleepins."

"I know" he said sitting up and kissing her forehead lightly "But the babies not here yet, so I can still sleep in, can't I?" he asked pulling a puppy dog face that he only showed Paige.

"Alright" she said standing "another hour, then its time to get up and face our demon free day."

"Yes demon free" Sam mused. "Hey Paige I've been thinking, that maybe its time we move out of the manor. I mean there really isn't much room. And when the baby comes, she will take up more room. And I'm sure Piper, Leo and the boys would love to have more room for themselves."

"You're right Piper and Leo would love to have the manor to themselves but where are we going to move to? We have'nt got enough money to buy a house-"

"We could rent an apartment or buy into one." Sam cut in "or we could move in with Phoebe and Dean."

"No, that's not fair on them and this isn't fair on Piper and Leo" Paige said with a sigh "We need to ger our own place, I totally agree with you. And its the right time, so... yeah! Lets move out."

**XXXX**

Phoebe walked into the kitchen of her and Dean's house. She smiled at the sight of Dean making breakfast. He had adjusted to normal life quite well, but sometimes he would tag along with Paige and help her with her charges.

Phoebe however would rather not fight demons. She would rather go to work or spend some 'normal' time with her sisters. Yes the demon free life suited her just fine.

"Hey Phoebe."

Hearing Dean's voice took her away from her thoughts. "Yeah babe."

"What times the baby shower?"

"Um... eleven" Phoebe replied "Are you going to be able to make it?"

"Yeah I'll just ask Dave to cover for me" he replied while walking over to Phoebe. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

They broke apart and stared lovingly into each others eyes. Phoebe smiled warmly at Dean then she pulled away and muttered "I have to get ready for work and so do you."

"Can't we be late?" he asked grinning.

"Well maybe you can but I can't" Phoebe replied with a soft smile "I have to go play cuipid."

Phoebe went to walk away but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**XXXX**

Piper and Leo walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Piper smiled warmly at Leo before sipping her coffee.

"Life seems perfect, doesn't it?" Leo asked smiling.

"Yeah it does" Piper mused "We've had no demon attacks for a whole year and I'm just so happy to have a normal life again. To be able to raise Wyatt and Chris away from evil." Piper took another mouthful of coffee then continued "even though I know that Wyatt and Chris will someday have to face all this, I'm just so glad that they can have a normal childhood. Now I can understand why grams did what she did."

"Its scary knowing that they will be battling demons and any other supernatural being that comes their way." Leo added.

"Yeah but they'll be great" Piper said looking Leo in the eye "And I won't be the only one with kids who will be battling evil."

"Yeah Paige being a mum is kinda strange."

"Yeah" Piper mused "But she's a Halliwell, which means she'll be a great mum. After all, its in the genes"

Leo lent in and kissed Piper passionately "Speaking of kids... I thought that we could take Wyatt and Chris to the park today, after I finish at Magic School."

"That sounds good but... but Paige is having the baby shower today." Piper replied.

"We could have it at the park" came Paige's voice "I don't mind. I'll just have to let Phoebe and Dean know."

"You sure?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I'm sure" she said cheerfully "I've been here to long, so I think a day out will be good."

"Ok, then the park it is" Piper said smiling.

"I'll call Phoebe and Dean for you" Leo chimed in.

"Thanks Leo."

Leo got up and walked to the kitchen and Paige walked over to Piper and took a seat next to her.

"Piper theres something I want to talk to you about?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Sam and I are thinking about... moving out."

"Moving out?"

"Yeah, its just with the baby coming and this house is already kinda crowded."

"Paige I don't mind if you and Sam live here" Piper assured "But I can understand why you want to move out... and I support you."

"You do?"

"Its a good idea. Besides with a demon free life, its actually safe to move out of the manor. I mean Phoebe and Dean did. Why shouldn't you?"

"You're the best" Paige said hugging Piper "Now Sam and I just need to find a place to live."

"I think I know the perfect place for you two."

**XXXX**

A demon with a robe over his head walked through the Underworld. Keeping his head low he made his way to an old door. Opening it quickly he walked in and took a seat on an old rusty chair.

A few moments later another demon shimmered into the room. He sat down and gave the demon a look up and down.

"State your name" he demanded.

"James" he stood and pulled back the hood "And I would like to join your army of demons."

"What kind of powers to you possess?"

"Telekinesis and the power to make witches relive horrible life experiences."

"So tell me why you want to join my army?"

"To take out the youngest sisters baby of course."

**XXXX**

Piper and Phoebe were busy making lunch for the baby shower.

"So how are things here?" Phoebe asked.

"There good" Piper replied "Paige and Sam are easy to live with. But they're actually going to move out."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised?"

"Well its just strange..." Phoebe paused "All of the Charmed ones living apart. I never thought it would happen."

"Well it has, and I for one am glad!"

"Yeah I am two."

"Hey guys" Paige said entering the kitchen "Hows it goin?"

"Its goin good" Piper replied smiling "Lunch is made and ready to go."

"Great. I'll just go get Sam and we can go."

"I'll get him" Piper offered. "You and Phoebe head over to the park and we'll meet you guys there, ok."

"You don't have to."

"Well I gotta get Leo so its no problem."

"Alright."

"Come on Paige lets go" Phoebe said walking out of the the kitchen with Paige behind her.

Piper sighed then she to left the kitchen. She walked upstairs then to the attic. She picked up a potion and tossed it on the ground. When the smoke cleared she could see the halls of Magic School. She walked down the hall and turned left and entered a small room. She saw Leo sitting at a desk going through some papers.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Piper" he said looking up "is it Eleven already?"

"Yep which means its time to go."

"Ok well I'll go get Wyatt and Chris from the nursery-"

"And I'll go get Sam" Piper cut in "Where is he anyway?"

"Right behind you" came Sam's voice.

Piper turned around to see Sam and the boys "Hey thanks for getting them."

"I had to go past the nursery anyway."

"Great then lets go" Leo said standing and walking over to them.

**XXXX**

"So I heard you and Sam are going to move out?" Phoebe said as she placed the picnic basket on the table.

"For a matter of fact we are" Paige said smiling.

"What's this about moving out?" Dean asked as he sat down at the table.

"Well Sam and I are going to move" Paige explained "Once we find somewhere to live. But Piper said that she would show us this nice place where she and Prue used to live."

"Well that sounds great." Dean replied.

"I'm happy for you Paige" Phoebe said sitting beside her "I really am."

"Thanks Phoebs that means a lot to me."

"Chicks" Dean said sarcastically.

"Hey we're not chicks we're _sisters_ and we're bonding." Phoebe said.

Dean was about to say something but he was interrupted by Piper, Leo, Sam and the boys walking over to them.

"Hey Baby" Paige said wrapping her arm around Sam's waist.

"Hey" he said kissing her forehead softly.

"Hows the school going?" Phoebe asked Leo.

"Its going really good" Leo replied while taking a seat next to Piper. "Its such an honour to teach the next generation of magic."

"Well lets hope the next generation has less demons to fight." Phoebe added.

"I think it will be easer for them" Piper said to Phoebe"After all the next generation includes Wyatt, Chris and Paige and Sam's daughter and whom ever you and Dean have."

"Just think" Paige said sitting down "Our kids will totally kick butt when their older!"

"Oh yes they will" Piper agreed.

"Hey on a different subject do you guys have a name for her?" Phoebe asked.

"Well we've both been thinking and" Paige said glancing at Sam "we like the name Shiloh."

"Shiloh" Piper mused "thats really nice."

"Well tell us the middle name" Phoebe said obvously very excited.

"Well..." Sam chimed in "If its ok with Dean her middle name is going to Merry."

"I'm fine with it Sam."

"Then her name will be Shiloh Merry Halliwell" Paige said.

"Halliwell?" Dean asked "Shouldn't it be Winchester? No offence?"

"Well the women in this family keep the last name" Piper filled in.

"It doesn't really bother me anyway" Sam assured. "After all, Halliwell is the name all demons fear."

"Damn straight" Dean said smirking.

"So shall we eat?" Leo piped up.

"Before we eat, I have some good news to tell everyone" Sam said

"Good news, I never thought I'd ever hear that" Piper said sarcastically.

"Go on Sam" Leo said.

"Well last week I went for a job interview at a law firm and... I got the job."

"That's great Sam" Phoebe blurted out.

"Well con grats Sam" Dean said happily.

"When did you find out that you got the job?" Paige asked curiously.

"This morning after I got up" he said kissing her lips lightly "And because its in the city the job comes with a car. Oh and great pay."

Paige laughted softly then kissed Sam passionately.

"Hey get a room you two" Phoebe scowled jokingly.

"Yeah there are childen present." Piper said.

Paige and Sam broke apart and turned to face the group. "Fine if we can't kiss then we'll eat."

"Great idea" Leo said "I'm starving."

"Then lets dig in" Paige said.

**XXXX**

"Taking out a Charmed one is suicide " a demon with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes yelled at its commander.

"Now, now." he said calmly "I don't want you to kill her, I want you to bring her here."

"I guess I can try" he sighed "But which one."

"The youngest."

"The youngest is with child" he spat "Her sisters and her lover will be protecting her."

"The Charmed ones think their demon days are over, so their not going to be expecting a demon attack."

"I wouldn't put it past them" came James's voice.

"And what would you know about the Charmed ones?"

"A lot more then you do" he smirked "If you want to get Paige, first you're going to have to get her sisters. Well one of them."

"What about the other."

"Before coming here, I stopped to see an oracle's" he continued "She said Phoebe will be taking a little trip to the future, and that only leaves Piper."

"What do we do with Piper?" the blonde haired demon asked.

"Lock her up."

"What about Paige's lover?" the second demon asked.

"I'll take care of him."

**XXXX**

"Paige are you sure you want to have the baby here?" Piper asked.

"Piper, you had Wyatt here and I want to have Shiloh here" she said taking a seat on the couch "I just really want her to be born here. Besides she is going to be half Whitelighter so she'll most likely be born in white glowing things like Wyatt was."

"She has a point" Phoebe said sitting down beside her. "And I do already know how to be a midwife... so I say she should do it."

"Oh alright" Piper sighed. "But first, is this ok with Sam?"

"He's fine with it" Paige assured "For a fact he thinks its a great idea. Oh I almost forgot on the way home we saw a cute little place for sale. And its only a couple of houses up."

"Whoa talk about moving far" Phoebe joked.

"Hey I like this neighborhood."

"Yeah I do to" Phoebe confessed.

"So how are things going with you and Dean?" Piper asked changing the subject.

"Well there great its just..."

"What?" both Piper and Paige asked.

"I don't know where we stand."

"What exactly do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Well we've been going out for a year now and I still don't know if this is the real thing."

"You're not sure Dean's the one?" Piper asked softly.

"I don't know" she admitted "I mean I love him. I really, really love him, I just don't know where this relationship is heading."

"Well why don't you cast a little spell" Paige suggested.

"No, I am done with magic. Besides it would be personal gain."

"Come on Phoebs we took out the most dangerous demon out there, I don't think one little spell will hurt anything" Paige added.

"What do you think Piper?"

"I think that it might be a good idea and if you're up to it, why not!"

"Well then I think I might just go to the attic" she said standing up "Oh but don't tell Dean ok."

"We won't" Piper and Paige said.

"Thanks" Phoebe then disappeared from their line of sight.

"What do you think she'll see?" Piper asked.

"A demon free future." Paige replied

"We're already demon free."

"Yeah but for how long?"

"Paige its been a year now, I think we're safe"

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Of course I'm right."

**XXXX**

Phoebe walked into the attic and over to the small table that was in there. She took a seat and started to write. Once done she lit some candles and started to chant "_My_ _future is unclear to me, with this spell I shall see, what my future holds for me."_

Bright lights flashed around Phoebe then in a blink of an eye she was gone. The attic was left epmty...

_**TBC**_

**_I need two reviews for this to continue_**

****


	2. Chapter 2 Unwanted Guests

**Chapter Two **_**Unwanted Guests**_

Phoebe walked out of the attic and down the stairs to the second floor. Once on the second floor she realized that the house was empty, no furniture or any sign of her sisters. Getting the feeling that her spell backfired Phoebe went back up to the attic.

She ran over to the stand that held the Book Of Shadows. But the book was not there, for a fact the only thing in the attic was the stand and an old mirror. Phoebe walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair seemed dirty and she wore a dark blue halter neck and denim jeans.

"Oh my god whats happened?" Phoebe gasped "I have to fix this." She turned and ran out of the attic and headed down stairs. With no one in sight Phoebe thought she'd head back to her and Dean's place.

She opened the front door and was horrifed by what she saw.

**XXXX**

"Can you find her?" Piper asked as she saw Paige walk down the stairs.

"She's not up there" Paige replied "But I did find this."

"Let me see" Piper took the piece of paper from Paige's hand and read it in her head. "Its the spell Phoebe must have used to see her future."

"Yeah but where is she?"

"Do you think the spell took Phoebe to the future instead of the future coimg to her."

"Maybe" Paige said shrugging her shoulders "And if it did then Phoebe won't return untill she sees what needs to be seen."

"Well thats just great."

"Maybe this is a good thing?"

"Paige you should know by now that when we go through time its a bad thing not a good thing."

"I was just trying to think positive."

"I know sweetie. Look we should not worry cause worry is not good for the baby. So you go do whatever and I'll keep an eye out for Phoebe."

"Ok..." she said walking back upstairs. Paige walked into her room and saw Sam lying on the bed.

"Hey" she said sitting down beside him "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he said sitting up and placing a hand on her stomach. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um... have you seen Phoebe?"

"I saw her go up to the attic and I havn't seen her come back down. Why?"

"Oh... she's probably just having fun with our future selves."

"What?"

"I told Phoebe to cast a spell, so she could see what her future would bring to her. But instead of her future coming to her... she went to it. I assume."

"Oh!"

**The next day **

Paige walked into the kitchen to see Piper with the boys. She took a seat and rubbed her eyes.

"Didn't sleep well?" Piper asked.

"No, I was to worried about Phoebe."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Piper we have no idea where Phoebe is."

"Her spell probably backfired and she's somewhere in the future, and she is most likely trying to find her way back here as we speak."

"What if she's not, what if-"

"I'll take care of this, you need to-"

"No! I need to help you find Phoebe!"

"You need to relax and let me handle it." Piper said calmy "Now I'm going to drop Wyatt and Chris of at Magic school, then I will go search for Phoebe."

"Okay" Paige replied.

"Good" Piper said taking Chris into her arms and taking Wyatt's hand. "I'll be back soon." she looked down at Wyatt "You can orb now sweetie" and with that Piper and the boys orbed off to Magic school.

Paige felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face Sam. "Hey" she said sweetly.

"Hey" he kissed her forehead lightly "Have you found Phoebe?"

"No."

"Dean's getting worried."

"He's not the only one" Paige sighed "I never should have told Phoebe to cast that spell."

"Why did Phoebe cast 'that' spell."

"Um..." _Tell him a lie _"she wanted to see what our future had instore for us."

"You suck at lying."

"I don't suck at lying, you just know me to well thats all."

"Why did Phoebe really cast that spell?"

"If I tell you, promise me that you won't tell Dean."

"Dean! wh-"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you-" Paige was about to keep going but she heard footsepts in the dining room. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

She stood up and walked into the dining room and was surprised to see nothing "I could of sworn I had something."

"Paige quit stalling" Sam said as he entered the room.

"I'm not stalling I thought I heard something."

"Well I don't see anythin."

"It must be my-" Paige was cut off by a knife being placed to her throat.

Sam nearly froze when he saw a blonde haired demon place a knife against Paige's throat. Sam moved forward but the demon stopped him with a simple glare.

"Come any closer and I'll slit her throat."

"What do you want?"

"What I've already got" he grinned down at Paige.

"Sorry buddy! But I'm off the market" Paige disappeared in blue and white lights then reappeared behind Sam. "I think you forgot that I could orb. Now if you don't mind I have a sister to save." she looked up at Sam, knowing that he knew what to do.

Sam flicked his wrist and sent the demon into the opposite wall. But just as the demon was knocked down two more demons shimmered into the room.

Sam and Paige turned to face them but they were knocked to the ground by what felt like a tidalwave. Paige and Sam did not get back up they just lay unconscious on the wooden floor.

"Get the Charmed one and take her back to James" one ordered.

"And the other?"

"Leave him be" the leader replied "But I need you to find Piper and bring her to James. Understand."

The demon nodded in reply.

"Good" he smirked "Now go!"

**XXXX**

When Phoebe had left the manor the sight she saw was horrible. The city was in complete darkness and all the houses were destoryed and there were no people in sight.

Phoebe had finally arrived at her and Dean's house. She hoped that Dean was there and she hoped he could tell her where her sisters were. She knocked on the door and waited, and waited and waited. Growing impatient she started thumping on the door and when that didn't work she kicked it open.

"Dean are you here?" she called out "Dean its me Phoebe, I need your help."

Hearing no reply Phoebe kept walking through the house. She heard something behind her and spun around to see Dean. But he didn't seem like the Dean she knew. His hair was dirty he looked as though he he had'nt shaved in quite a while.

Snapping out of her shock Phoebe opened her mouth. "Where are my sisters?"

"Why are you here Phoebe?" he asked completely ignoring her question.

"What do you mean why am I here? I live here."

"Phoebe you havn't lived here in months for a fact you havn't talked to me since Paige died."

"Wait! What Paige is dead?"

**XXXX**

Piper walked back into the manor after dropping Wyatt and Chris of at the nursery. She walked over to the book and started thumbing through. Half an hour later she had found nothing.

Sighing, Piper slammed the book shut and went to sit down on the couch. Before she could sit down she heard something come from the second floor. She walked out off the attic and suddenly everything went blank.

**XXXX**

"Yes Phoebe, Paige is dead" Dean then looked away "And so is the next generation of magic."

"The baby."

Dean looked back at Phoebe "why are you even here?"

"Well the thing is I'm from the past."

"What are you talking about."

Phoebe sighed "I know I don't look like my past self, but I'm Phoebe from..." she had no idea what date it was. "What happened to us?"

"You really don't remember?"

"Dean the last time I checked we still lived together and we were deeply in love."

"Those days are over! They ended after Paige was killed!"

"Why Dean?!" she demanded "What happened to us?"

**XXXX**

Piper started to open her eyes but quickly shut them. What the hell happened? The last thing she remembered was being at the manor then it all went blank. She forced her eyes open and took in her surroundings, with her fist glance she knew she was in the Underworld. Hearing a moan she turned her head to see Paige chained to the wall.

"Paige, Paige" she whispered "wake up."

Paige's eyes started to open, she looked around the room and saw Piper next to her. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and they had a panicked look in them. "Where's my baby?"

"Where it was, last time I checked."

Paige looked down at her baby bump and breathed a sigh of relief "Where are we?"

"The Underworld would be the best guess."

"Oh!" she mused "Why are we in the Underworld?"

"Because I brought you here."

Paige and Piper looked up to see a demon with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked.

"My name-"

"Is not important" came an all to fimiliar voice.

Piper and Paige then turned to see James enter the room. He had a bland expression on his face.

"Hey we save your useless butt and this is how you repay us?!" Piper spat.

"I'm a demon, aren't I?"

"Yeah and as soon as I get outta here you're gonna be a dead one!" Piper spat again.

"What do you want with us?" Paige demanded.

"I and every other demon in the Underworld want your unborn child dead."

"Why?" both sister snapped.

"Because she is so powerful and that makes her a threat to us!"

"I won't let you hurt the baby or Paige!"

"Thats where the problem lies" James continued "see killing a Charmed one is punishible by death. So we'll just wait for the baby to be born then we'll strike."

"Do you have any _idea_ how dumb that plan sounds" Paige spat. "Sam will come looking for me! And he'll vanquish you."

"I know, but I have a plan."

**XXXX**

Dean walked up to the front door of the manor, he didn't even bother to knock he just walked straight in. He was getting worried about Phoebe and he had a feeling that the sisters had some idea of what was going on.

He headed to the dining room and he froze when he saw Sam lying on the floor. He rushed over to him and he bent down beside him and shook him gently, being careful not hurt him.

"Sam wake up, wake up!"

Sam's eyes opened and he sat up in a hurry "Where's Paige?"

"Sam take it easy" Dean soothed "Tell me what happened."

"Paige and I were attacked by demons."

"What! You were attcked by demons?!"

"I have a feeling they were after the baby."

"That's not good" Dean said getting to his feet and pulling Sam up with him. "We need to get Piper and Phoebe."

"Piper we can get" Sam paused "Pheoeb's still missing."

"Then you find Paige and I'll find Phoebe."

"Dean you're not a witch" Sam said "You can't scry or use a spell to find her. You're just going to have to wait until we find Paige."

"So what am I supossed to do Sam?!" Dean snapped bitterly.

"Go to Magic school and get Piper that's where she was."

"Um... how do I get there?" Dean asked lowering his voice.

"I'll show you."

**XXXX**

"Dean what happened" Phoebe repeated "tell me! Tell me why my sister is dead, tell me why we're not together anymore!" her eyes started to fill with tears "Tell me... please."

"Phoebe you now what happened!"

"No! Dean I don't!" she snapped "I'm not the Phoebe from this time."

Dean just looked at her.

Phoebe sighed heavily then pulled Dean into a kiss, a long passionate kiss.

"Whoa you havn't kissed me like that since-"

"Since yesterday" Phoebe said smiling "Dean please tell me what happened to Paige."

"A demon killed her."

"Do you know who?"

"No, but Piper might."

"Great then lets go talk to Piper."

"Um.. after Paige died she went a little loopy."

Phoebe buried her head in her hands "Where is she?"

"Out hunting demons."

**XXXX**

After Dean left, Sam went straight to the Book Of Shadows in search of the demons that had taken Paige. He had found them after a good few minutes of looking and he was now scrying for Paige.

"Hey Sam."

Sam looked up to see Dean "Where's Piper?"

"Leo said she came home."

"Then where is she?"

"Maybe she went out?"

"No, Paige and I were knocked out before Piper got back and she would have seen us."

"Do you think the demons have her?" Dean asked walking over and taking a seat on the couch.

"Maybe" Sam said then threw down the crystal "I can't find her."

"What does that mean."

Sam didn't say anything he just shook his head. "I have an idea." he ran to the the Book Of Shadows and started thumbing through it.

"Care to share?"

"I'm going to call a lost whitch" he muttered flicking from page to page. "Got it" he paused before chanting "_Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to me, I call you near. Come to me and settle here." _

Suddenly both Piper and Paige stood in the centre of the room. Paige and Piper looked at each other then to the boys.

"I thought James said he had a plan" Paige mused.

"Um... hi" Sam said getting their attention.

"One second honey." Paige said then turned back to Piper. "What was he rattling on about. Shouldn't he be here?"

"I'm very confused" Piper said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are you talking about?" Dean yelled.

"James said he had a plan" Paige replied.

"A plan?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I said that Sam would come look for me then James said he had 'a plan'." Paige rambled "Did you get that."

"Yeah and I know what it is."

"You do?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

Dean didn't reply he just stood from the couch and turned into James "And the plan is to lure you into a trap."

"Where the hell is Dean" Sam yelled.

"Don't worry he's fine."

Sam didn't like fine, he wanted a straight answer. He flicked his wrist and sent James into a wall. "I'll ask again" he walked over to him "Where is he?"

"Safe."

Sam stood back and James floated to the ceiling then ended up against the opposite wall. "Where is he?"

"At magic school." he muttered.

"Thanks" Sam then sent him flying across the room into a small wooden table.

"So are your demon buddies gonna pay us another unwelcome visit?" Sam spat.

"They do as I say."

"Then I guess I'll just have to vanquish you."

"You maybe strong" he smirked "but I can only be vanquished by a power of three potion and they're down one sister" he then shimmered out of the manor and back to the Underworld.

"Shit" Sam swore.

"Sam sweetie" Paige walked over to him "don't worry the minute we find Phoebe that jerk is going to be sorry he ever messed with us."

Sam sighed then pressed a kiss to Paige's forehead. "I should go get Dean."

"I'll get him" Piper said then picked up a potion.

**XXXX**

"Dean, what happened to us?" Phoebe asked softly.

"Well after Paige died" he paused "the only thing you did was search for Shiloh."

"Wait I thought you said she died."

"No I said that we had lost the next generation of magic."

"So she's not dead?"

"No, the demon that killed Paige took Shiloh and we haven't be able to find her."

"Then we have to find her."

"Is That the only thing you care about?"

"I was obsessed with finding her wasn't I?"

"Beyond" he grinned "But I can't blame you, after all she's our niece and the next generation of magic."

"Then to save the next generation of magic I need to get back to my time and stop Paige from being killed. We need to find Piper."

"Then lets get movin."

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Once again I would like two reviws before I update, so please review and thank you for the previous reviews**_


	3. Chapter 3 Its Not Over

**Chapter Three **_**Its Not Over**_

Dean and Phoebe walked through the Underworld in search of Piper. The death of Paige had clearly done more damage then Phoebe could imagine. She knew Piper wouldn't cope well with losing another sister but Phoebe didn't think it could be that bad.

"Piper was here last time I talked to her," Dean whispered.

Phoebe just nodded in reply and continued to follow Dean through the Underworld. They turned a corner and Phoebe saw Piper who stood with a demon six feet in front of her.

"You have one more chance tell me who killed my sister?" she yelled "or I'll start blowing off body parts."

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer" she raised her hands and blew his left arm off.

The demon screamed in pain "I told you I don't know who killed your sister."

"Would you like to lose another arm or how about a leg?" Piper was about to blow his leg off but he stopped her.

"Wait!" he screamed, "I know someone who knows your sisters killer."

"What's his name?"

"Hex" he said "He's above ground at the moment but I don't know where, you'll have to scry for him."

"Thanks a bunch" Piper unfroze him then blew him up.

"Piper?"

Piper turned around to face Phoebe and Dean.

"Whoa I didn't think I'd see you two together again" she paused "Phoebe why aren't you looking for Shiloh?"

"Because I'm trying to find my way back to my own time."

"Phoebe what are you talkin about?"

"See I'm not the Phoebe from this time I'm Phoebe from when Paige is still alive."

Piper just looked confused.

"Piper... I need you to help me get back to my own time, so I can stop this from happening" she paused "So I can save Paige."

**XXXX**

"Piper we need to find Phoebe" Paige protested.

"Paige I scryed for her and I couldn't find her but I still think that the spell she wrote took her to the future."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Paige, don't worry. Phoebe is safe."

Piper and Paige turned to see a male Elder.

"Uh what are you doing here?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've come to give you peace of mind" he replied.

"Do you know where Phoebe went?" Paige asked.

"She went to the future" the Elder replied "The spell she wrote took her to the future like you assumed but the reason it took her is unclear to us."

"What do you mean 'unclear'?" Piper asked.

"Well we know she was sent there for a reason, but we're not sure what that reason is" he paused "But do not worry, once she has found what she needs to know she will return."

"Is she safe?" Piper asked.

"I do not know" he replied sadly.

"Why don't you know?" Paige demanded.

"Well she's gone to a future that we can't make sense of" he explained, "its unclear, therefore I don't know if she's safe. But she is alive and will return to you" the Elder then orbed off.

"Why are they so cryptic?" Paige snapped.

"At least we know she's alive."

"Yeah, but she's in the future and now there is no power of three if we need it."

"You talkin about James?"

"Yes I'm talking about him! He tried to kill us. He could have killed the baby!"

"Lets hope that James is the only demon after us" Piper said walking off, but added "go tell Dean, Phoebe's ok."

Paige sighed then orbed out of the manor.

**XXXX**

Dean stormed around the house angrily, how could Phoebe just disappear. He was going to find her or try. He pulled a map out of a drawer and placed it on a table. He found a crystal and started to swing it around the map but Paige orbing into the room interrupted him.

"Hey Dean we-" she cut herself off when she saw the map and the crystal "Are you scrying?"

"It looks like it," he said bitterly.

"If you're trying to find Phoebe you won't be able to-"

"Why because I'm not a witch?" he slammed the crystal onto the table and Paige could see the worry and frustration in his eyes.

"No because Phoebe's in the future" Paige said firmly "An Elder came and confirmed our theory."

"What else did he say?"

"That she's fine and will return to us," Paige said lowering her voice

"They're very cryptic aren't they?"

"You could say that" Paige said with half a smile. "Well I should go, Sam wants to show me this house." Paige had half orbed out when Dean called out her name. "Yeah" she said reappearing.

"Why'd Phoebe cast the spell."

"Um... I don't really know."

Dean sighed, "Let me know when she returns."

"Will do" she then orbed off.

Dean pulled the spell Phoebe had written from his pocket. He walked into a room where Phoebe kept stuff for potions and other things. Not that Phoebe needed this room with her new life but it was just to be sure. After all she was still a witch, a Charmed one.

Dean looked at the note then he started to chant "_My_ _future is unclear to me, with this spell I shall see, what my future holds for me" _and it didn't work just like he half expected. He sighed angrily, why did he let Piper bind his powers. But then again he was never a real witch, he was only a mortal

"Casting spells for the first time can be tricky" came a female voice.

He spun around and saw Phoebe's grandmother standing there.

"Ah... where'd you come from?" he asked looking confused "I didn't summon you."

"No, I was sent."

"Why?! Do you know anything-?"

"About Phoebe, no" she said dryly "But I came to remind you of your powers."

"Piper took them."

"She took your physical powers but your still a witch" she paused to let it sink in.

"I think you've got me confused with Sam."

"Sam's your brother and he's a witch just like you are."

"No... I... I" Dean stumbled on his words; he couldn't believe he was being told that he was a witch, a supernatural being so to speak.

"You are" she said with a soft smile "And you need to embrace it." 

"The powers I had last year they were mine, weren't they?"

"They were" Grams confirmed "See you had yet to figure out that you were a witch so you were a lost witch, so to speak."

"Can I get them back?"

"Get Piper to make an unbinding potion and you'll be toasting demons in no time."

"Thanks" he then ran off.

"Bless it be" Grams said then disappeared in bright lights.

**XXXX**

"Phoebe, Paige is dead she can't be saved!" Piper said as they walked through Phoebe and Dean's house.

"But I can change it!" she stood in front of Piper which stopped her immediately "If I can find out who killed Paige, I will return to my time and I can save her and stop this future from happening."

"Only Sam knows who killed her" Piper said with a deep sigh.

"Great then where's Sam?"

Silence was the only thing that followed. Silence until Phoebe spoke again "Well?"

"He disappeared" Dean said sadly "a few weeks before Paige died he just vanished. We tried scrying, using spells... but nothing worked. He had just vanished."

"This future is twisted" Phoebe muttered under her breath.

"We do know that Sam found out who the demon was" Piper chimed in "But he didn't get a chance to tell us cause the demon also found out he knew and took him. Paige was devastated."

Phoebe could feel the tears threatening to come out. How could this have happened? Things were great. They had normal lives and everything was fine and yet their future was so messed up. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind of all emotions.

"In order for me to go home I need to find Sam" she said in a shaky voice. "we just need to find a way-"

"I have an idea" Dean cut in "I'm his brother so I can use my blood to summon him."

**XXXX**

"Piper!" Dean called as he walked into the manor.

"Dean man what's wrong?" Sam asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I need Piper," he said looking at Sam "Where is she?"

"Upstairs. Why? What's wrong?"

"I just need to talk to Piper" he then bolted up stairs.

He saw Piper in sitting in her room with Wyatt and Chris. Seeing a happy family had always been hard for Dean. But then he met Phoebe and when he met Phoebe he realized that he and Sam had always been a family. But now Sam had Paige and his unborn child and Dean had an even bigger family.

He knocked on the door to let Piper know he was there. She looked up and gave him a small smile then he walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need my powers back."

"Dean-"

"Grams came" he cut in "your grams came and told me that I was a witch just like Sam."

Piper looked confused.

"The powers I had last year were mine" he explained "I was a lost witch, so to speak."

"I should have guessed."

"So can I get my powers back?"

**XXXX**

"Dean you're not a witch" Phoebe added, "You can't summon Sam."

"Phoebe I am a witch!" he protested.

"Dean-"

"I can't believe that we didn't think of this before" Piper cut in.

"Me either" Dean said then started to chant _"Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to me, I call you near. Come to me and settle here." _he pricked his finger then let the blood drip into a bowl that was filled with different sorts of herbs then continued to chant. "_Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."_

Nothing.

There was no sign of Sam anywhere.

"That should have worked" Dean whispered.

"If that spell didn't work it means-"

"No!" Dean cut Piper off "he's not dead! He can't be!"

Phoebe walked over to Dean and placed her hand on his arm "Dean-" she didn't get to finish her sentence. Because in the second of touching Dean a premonition shot into her head.

She could see Paige. She was sitting on her bed and looked as though she was crying. Phoebe watched as a demon appeared at the end of her bed, but Paige didn't notice. Phoebe wanted to scream out and warn her, but she couldn't. A fireball appeared in the demons hand, he threw it at Paige...

Phoebe collapsed to the floor, she gasped in shock and pain, the pain of loss. She could see Dean and Piper looking at her with concern.

"Phoebs what did you see?" Piper asked.

"I saw" Phoebe started to cry, this was all to much "I saw Paige and then a demon came and... and he killed her."

"What did the demon look like?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know... he wore a mask," she said in a tear-choked voice "But... I got this strange feeling that I knew him."

**XXXX**

Dean walked into the conservatory and over to a table with a pot plant on it. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes and concentrated. The plant went up in flames and a smile grew on Dean's face.

"Still got it," he said as he watched the innocent plant burn.

"What did that plant ever do to you?" Sam asked as he walked into the conservatory. "Wait! How did you-?"

Dean turned to face Sam with a smug grin on his face "looks like you're not the only witch in the Winchester family."

"Wait? You're a witch?" 

"Just like you."

**XXXX**

Soon after Phoebe had the premonition all sorts of demons attacked them. Clearly someone very powerful was at play, and it didn't want to be found.

"Dean look out!" Phoebe yelled.

Dean spun around and saw an energy ball come at him and he ducked out of the way. The demon looked angry but before he had a chance to throw another one he had burst into flames.

"Take that" Dean grinned.

Phoebe levitated into the air and kicked a demon onto a piece of broken wood then he burst into flames. "One down another thousand to go."

Piper stood blowing up demons left, right and centre. "Don't they ever learn."

Suddenly all of the demons shimmered out and left the three to regain their energy.

"Why'd they stop?" Dean asked breathless.

"I have no idea," Phoebe said as she walked over to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Piper added.

Then bright flames appeared in the centre of the room and the demon that appeared was the one from Phoebe's premonition.

"You killed Paige!" Phoebe yelled.

"No I didn't" his voice seemed almost familiar and it sent chills down Phoebe's spine.

"You're lying" Phoebe yelled.

"No Phoebe I'm not" a strange looking fireball appeared in his hand and he tossed it at Phoebe. But Dean saw it coming and he quickly knocked Phoebe out of the way. But the fireball hit him in the chest and sent him flying.

"Dean!" Phoebe yelled as she ran to his aid.

"Love doesn't die Phoebe," the demon said then disappeared in flames.

Phoebe watched the demon disappear then she turned to look at Dean. Blood covered his chest and his eyes were barely open and he struggled for air.

"Oh god" Piper gasped.

"Piper go get a first aid kit" Phoebe yelled.

"Phoebe."

Phoebe looked down at Dean and she took his hand "Don't worry you'll be ok Dean." she looked at Piper who still stood where she was last "Go Piper."

Piper raced off in search of the first aid kit. Phoebe looked back at Dean and gave him a small smile "You're going to be ok" she tried to assure.

"Promise me that you'll stop this future from happening."

Phoebe swallowed the lump in her throat "I promise."

"I love you Phoebe Halliwell," he whispered.

Phoebe laughed softly, but as she laughed tears fell from her eyes "I love you too Dean Winchester" more tears fell "I always will."

Dean's eyes slipped shut and Phoebe shut her eyes tight. She would stop this future from happening she'd make sure of it. The tears fell even though she had her eyes closed and her body shook with sobs.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Piper. But it was not future Piper it was the Piper from her time. Phoebe stood on shaky legs and looked around. She was in the manor and everything was the way it should be.

"Phoebe" Piper said softly.

"Am I back?" she asked as she brushed away the tears.

"Yes" Piper confirmed.

"Where's Dean?"

"In the attic" Piper replied "While you were gone... James attacked and tried to kill Paige and I."

"We need to vanquish him."

"Paige and Sam are working on a vanquishing potion but we need you to bless it."

"I'll go do that." she then bolted upstairs and through the house until she reached the attic. She stopped in the doorway and she took a good look at Dean. He was sitting at the small wooden table with a crystal in his hand and he was swinging it around the map.

"Any luck?" Phoebe walked into the room and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"Phoebe about time" Paige said as she walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh Paige its so good to see you" she hugged her back and swore to herself that she would stop this demon no matter how powerful he was.

She let go of Paige then walked over to Dean who now stood leaning against the table "you miss me?"

"Of course" he embraced her in a tight hug then they shared a quick kiss.

"So what demon are we hunting?"

"James" Paige said "and once you bless this," she held out a vial "we can go vanquish his sorry ass."

"Lets not wast any time then," she walked over to a table and picked up a needle and pricked her finger. She let the blood drip into the vial then she put the lid back on "Has Piper blessed it"

"She sure has" Paige replied while walking over to her "Ready?"

"No, you're staying here" Phoebe said firmly "I'll go."

"You're not going alone" Paige snapped.

"I'll go with her" Dean added.

"Dean-"

"Underworld" Paige waved her hand then Phoebe and Dean disappeared in bright blue and white lights.

"I wish I could do that," Sam said with a small smile

**XXXX**

Phoebe and Dean appeared in James's lair. Dean took Phoebe's hand and they walked over to a rock table.

"Where do you think he is?"

"Right behind you"

They spun around to see him smirking at them. "Come to vanquish me, have you?"

"You bet!" Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Well good luck" a fireball appeared in his hand and he tossed it at Phoebe and Dean. Dean ducked and Phoebe levitated into the air then tossed the potion and once it hit him he burst into flames.

Phoebe floated back down to the ground and Dean stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"Man I hate demons."

"Join the club" Phoebe said with a hint of laughter in her voice "Shall we go home?"

"I think we shall" Dean took Phoebe's hand, and then pulled a potion from his pocket. He tossed it on the ground and they disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

A demon watched them leave and he stalked out of his hiding place. He walked over to where they stood and he smiled sadly "You've still got it Phoebe…"

**To Be Continued**

**Please review**

**The spell in this chapter belongs to the makers of Charmed**


	4. Chapter 4 Make A Witch

**Chapter Four: **_**Make A Witch**_

Phoebe thumbed through the Book Of Shadows in search of the demon who would kill Paige. She hadn't stopped searching since her trip to the future and that was a week ago.

"You should get some rest Phoebe" came Leo's voice.

"I can't sleep Leo," she said looking up at him "A demon is out there and he is going to kill Paige! I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen!"

"Phoebe you're not the only one that can protect Paige" Leo said walking over to her "You have Piper, Sam and Dean. Together you have such great powers. You are strong but you're stronger together."

"I know Leo" she said softly "But I'm the only one that saw that future. It was like living in hell! The hell we've witnessed before."

"Phoebe" Leo's voice was calm "I know that you and Piper will find this demon. Just have a little faith."

Phoebe took a deep breath "Leo... I can't let Paige die" she paused "I have to stop that future from happening."

"Don't worry Phoebe" Leo said smiling softly "Together you five can find and stop this demon. Just let them help you and together you can save the next generation of magic and this one."

Phoebe smiled softly "I should go home." She then walked out of the attic and as she walked out, Piper walked in.

"You always know what to say," she said smiling warmly at him.

Leo walked over to Piper and wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you."

"I love you too" she then lent in and kissed him passionately.

**XXXX**

Paige sat up in her bed sipping her hot chocolate as she watched Sam walk in. He took a seat beside her and gave her a soft smile.

"Phoebe still searching for a mystery demon?"

"Leo talked to her and she's gone home," Sam said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Its just with this new evil out there... I don't think we should move out of the manor."

"Well I do" Paige said firmly "I'm a big girl and **I** can take care of myself."

"But-"

"And if evil comes a knockin I'll orb straight back here" she had a cheesy smile on her face "plus I have you to protect me."

Sam laughed softly.

"Hey! What are you getting Dean for his birthday?"

"I have no idea" Sam admitted "And yes I know its this Saturday but its so hard buying Dean something he likes."

"Then how about a surprise birthday party?"

"Paige, Dean's a hunter he'll figure it out."

"Well then we'll just have to be extra sneaky."

"Good luck getting past Dean."

"Fine, if he's so hard to get past then we'll use magic."

"Isn't that personal gain?"

"Yeah, but screw it."

Sam smiled warmly at Paige "I love you."

"And I love you" she lent in and kissed him passionately. "So, so, so much."

**XXXX**

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and she saw Dean sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Hey" her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Hey" he said looking up "didn't think you'd be home so early."

"I'm sorry" she apologized "I know I haven't be here a lot in the past week and I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Phoebe I understand, I do" he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I would do anything to protect Sam and I know that finding this demon is important to you. But you can't sacrifice everything for her. Its not what Paige wants."

"I know" Phoebe's eyes started to fill with tears "But I have this feeling that I know him... that I know who the demon is."

"What do you mean?"

"His voice sounded so familiar but it can't be... we vanquished him."

"Who?"

"Cole... or better known as Beltazor" she took a deep breath " I fell in love with him and… and we got married-"

"You married a demon?!"

"Well... y... yes" Phoebe stuttered.

"Ok so can you tell me what this has to with Paige."

"It's just a hunch," she said "But the sound of his voice was to familiar and to hear it again scared me, Dean. To know that maybe he killed Paige is..." Phoebe couldn't finish it was too much. Tears started to fall and sobs wracked her body.

"Hey, hey" Dean said soothingly "Its going to be ok, we're going to find him and make sure he doesn't lay a finger on Paige. I promise."

Phoebe looked up at Dean through teary eyes and she gave him a small smile "I love you."

"I love you too."

**The next day**

"Ok, so we're going to do what exactly?"

"Well Sam, we're going to write a spell to well..."

"Well what?"

"I don't know! He's your brother."

"But this was your idea!"

"Yeah but-" Paige placed her hand over her stomach in pain.

"Paige" Sam rushed to her aid "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" she paused "She's just practicing demon fighting."

"I want to feel her kick" Sam placed his hand on her baby bump.

"I don't think you'll feel it unless you're a kidney."

Sam sighed but didn't remove his hand from her swollen stomach "I got an idea!"

"For?"

"Dean's birthday" he replied with a huge smile "I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier."

**Downstairs**

Piper was busy in the kitchen as always. Not that it bothered her; she longed to be a chef. But right now she was busy making everyone's breakfast. She placed the food on the table and sighed with relief.

"Leo, Paige, Sam" she called out "breakfast is ready."

She sat down as she waited for everyone to join her. It wasn't to long until Leo, Paige and Sam stepped into the room. They all took their seats and started to eat.

After their meals Leo went to magic school and Sam and Paige went to get ready for Dean's birthday. Piper was washing the dishes when Phoebe walked in the front door.

"Piper!" Phoebe called out.

"Kitchen" she called back.

"Hey" she said walking into the kitchen.

"Phoebe, Paige is fine" Piper said firmly "for a fact they are upstairs planning for Dean's birthday."

"Oh my god I totally forgot" Phoebe gasped "I need to get him something."

"Well Sam said buying Dean something he likes is harder then hunting a Wendigo, blind."

**XXXX**

Dean walked out of the garage where he had been working since he had given up hunting. He turned left and walked down an alleyway then he heard something. Dean turned around to face a man with a mask on and a long black cape. "Can I help you?" Dean asked dryly.

"Actually you can" he held out his hand and a sword appeared out of nowhere. Then without a moment for Dean to react he stabbed the sword into Dean's stomach and it went right through.

He cried out in pain then collapsed to the ground, clenching his hand over his stomach. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight and took deep breaths.

"Tell Phoebe I'll never stop loving her" he then disappeared in flames.

**The manor**

"Hey guys" Phoebe said walking into the attic.

"Hey Phoebs" Paige said with a bright smile.

"Hey" Sam offered.

"Hey Sam I need your help" Phoebe said walking further into the attic.

"Let me guess, you have no idea what to get Dean for his birthday."

"Your guess is correct."

"Well..." Sam sighed, "I have no idea."

"Surely there's gotta be something he wants."

"Phoebe I wish I could help you."

"Hey I got an idea" Paige chimed in.

"What?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

Paige walked over to Phoebe and whispered in her ear. "That's a good present."

"Paige I'm not gonna-"

"Ok!" Sam cut her off "shall we get back to what we were doing."

"Ah right" Paige said then gave Phoebe a wink "He'll love it."

**XXXX**

Dean could barely breathe and he felt his life slipping away slowly. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but a blur so he shut them again.

But no matter what was happening around him, he could only think of what would happen to Phoebe and Sam if he died. The demon that attacked him would come after them and he wouldn't be there to protect them.

He suddenly felt tired, and then everything went dark...

**XXXX**

"Ok, so we get Phoebe to tell Dean that we are having a 'little' party for his birthday then when he gets here it will be-"

"A complete disaster" came Piper's voice.

"Piper what's wrong?" Paige asked in a mock motherly tone.

"What's wrong? Is I have no band! At P3!"

"So why are you up here?" Paige asked, "We are kinda trying to put together a surprise birthday party, ya know."

"You're right, I'm sorry" Piper apologized "But is there any way you can help me get a band."

"How am I meant to help you get a band?"

"I can" Sam cut in "I heard My Chemical Romance was in town and were looking for clubs to play at."

"How am I meant to get 'My Chemical Romance' to play at P3?"

"Already done" came Phoebe's voice.

Piper turned to look at Phoebe with a confused and surprised look.

"Dean loves 'My Chemical Romance'. So its gonna make a great birthday present." she paused "and now you can relax."

"Relax, I wish" Piper said sarcastically "Anyway I have to go get the boys." she then left the attic.

"Hey that works out great" Paige exclaimed "Phoebe and Dean can go to P3 then when they come back from the club Phoebs can come back here and Sam can give Dean his present."

"What is this present of yours anyway?" Phoebe asked with a mysterious look on her face.

Before Sam could answer he felt pain shoot through his head. He collapsed to the ground and placed his hands over his head. He groaned in pain and shut his eyes tight. When he re-opened them the sight before him was unbearable to look at. Dean was lying on the ground barely alive and blood pooled around him. Sam shut his eyes not wanting to look at his dying brother.

Hearing Paige's soft voice he knew it was safe to open his eyes again. He took a deep breath then stood up on shaky legs.

"Sam are you alright?" Paige asked her voice full of concern.

"Dean's hurt" he said breathless "We need to go get him."

"What?!" Phoebe gasped "Sam where was he?"

"It looked like an alley way."

"Its the one beside his work" Phoebe added "Paige, orb now!"

"What if-?"

"No arguing just orb" Paige took Sam and Phoebe's hand then orbed off.

**XXXX**

Phoebe, Paige and Sam walked out from behind a bin and rushed over to Dean, who was barely breathing.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said bending down beside him "baby hang on okay."

Paige placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and Sam took Paige's hand then they orbed off.

They orbed into the conservatory and placed Dean on the couch. Paige bent down beside him and placed her hand over his wound. A bright light shone from her hand and the wound disappeared.

Dean took in a shuddering breath and sat up "Phoebe, Sam!"

"Hey baby you're ok" Phoebe said sitting down beside him "you're all right."

"Dean who did this to you?" Sam asked sharply.

"I don't know" he murmured, "he wore a mask, but he was definitely a demon."

Phoebe froze with fear. "D... Dean" Phoebe stumbled "I think the demon that attacked you is the one that kills Paige."

Paige and Sam glanced at each other then back to Phoebe and Dean. "I'll go look in the Book Of Shadows" Sam then disappeared before Phoebe could respond.

"I'll go help him" Paige said softly.

"No you will not" Phoebe snapped, "This demon kills you Paige! You will not go looking for him!"

"Then what can I do?"

"Stay with Dean while I help Sam" Phoebe stood and walked off.

**Attic**

Sam was thumbing through the Book Of Shadows by the time Phoebe had reached the attic. He had a frustrated look on his face, not that Phoebe could blame him.

"I've looked Sam" she said softly "I've looked thousands of times but I can't find him."

"This demon is going to kill Paige! And has already tried to kill Dean there must be something to find!" he snapped.

"Sam" she said softly "We will find and stop this demon, I promise you."

Sam swallowed hard and took a deep breath "Magic School!"

"Magic School?"

"Maybe there's something in the library at Magic School."

"Its worth a shot" Phoebe said with a shrug then picked up a potion. She walked over to Sam and tossed it on the ground. Once the smoke cleared they saw the library and Leo who was sitting on the old couch.

"Phoebe, Sam what brings you two here?" he stood and walked over to them.

"Dean was nearly killed by a demon" she said firmly "and I think that it was the one that is going to kill Paige."

"Phoebe-"

"Leo" she cut in "I don't want a lecture, I just want to find out who this demon is, so we can vanquish him."

**Back at the manor.**

"Where could have they gone?" Dean asked dryly.

"I have no idea" Paige replied.

Suddenly bright flames shot up between Paige and Dean and they had to quickly step back to avoid them.

"Didn't mean to startle you," he said while looking at Paige then turned to face Dean "I see Phoebe found you in time."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" a fireball appeared in his hand and he tossed it at Dean. Dean dropped to the floor then stood back up, he shut his eyes then flames appeared around the demon that stood before them. But the flames died and the demon was unharmed.

"A fire starter huh?" he mused then threw another fireball at Dean. But this time he wasn't fast enough. The fireball hit his shoulder and he smashed into the old grandfather clock. Another fireball appeared in his hand but it disappeared then hit him in the chest and knocked him down.

"Bet that hurt!" Paige grinned.

"Paige I forgot you were standing there" he stood back up with his hand over his chest. "That did hurt."

"This is going to hurt too."

Suddenly a lamp smashed into the back of his head and he fell down on the ground. "You have really improved Paige."

"Learnt from the best."

"Phoebe" he stood back up.

"She stopped loving you a long time ago Cole."

"I know," he said sadly "And now she's going to feel loss." he flicked his wrist and sent her flying into the wall.

**Magic School**

"Still nothing" Leo asked walking up to Phoebe.

"No" she said firmly "And the reason there's nothing is because the demon that is trying to kill Paige is Cole!"

"Phoebe you vanquished him" Leo said calmly

"He came back before who's to say he won't come back again."

"If Phoebe is right, then how do we stop him?" Sam chimed in.

"It depends how powerful he is," Phoebe said turning to face him "last time Cole was unvanquishable."

"Then how did you vanquish him?"

Before Phoebe could answer Piper walked into the room "Paige and Dean are hurt."

"What?" both Phoebe and Sam exclaimed.

"I just went back to the manor and I saw them unconscious" she explained.

Phoebe and Sam didn't answer they just pulled the potions from their pockets and tossed them on the ground.

**Back at the manor**

Paige slowly sat up and looked around at the messy room. She saw Dean lying on a pile of broken glass and wood so she got up and walked over to him. She bent down and was about to heal him when Piper, Phoebe and Sam rushed into the room.

"Paige are you alright?" Sam asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah" she said as she started to heal Dean "Thanks to the baby."

Dean's eyes slowly opened and he sat up groaning in annoyance. "I'm gonna kill that demon."

Phoebe bent down beside him and kissed him softly on the check. "If we can figure out who he is."

"Its Cole" Paige announced.

"Cole, are you sure?" Piper asked.

"Yes... I'm sure."

Phoebe sighed.

"Phoebe" Dean said softly "We're going to stop him."

"I know."

"Tomorrow we should start looking for a way to vanquish him," Sam said.

"No" Phoebe said standing and helping Dean up with her. "Tomorrow is Dean's birthday and there will be no demon hunting."

Dean shrugged "Its just-"

"No" Phoebe protested, "Tomorrow is your birthday and we will celebrate!"

**The next day**

"Why are we here Phoebe?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because Sam never got the chance to tell me," she said smiling warmly "now go to the attic"

"Alright, alright." Dean then bolted upstairs to the attic. He walked in and saw Sam standing in front of some candles.

"What's with the candles?"

"Well we need them" Sam said then chanted _"__Hear these words, hear my cries, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."_

Bright lights appeared in the circle and there stood Merry Winchester. Dean walked slowly over to her as she stepped out of the circle and became whole.

"Mum..." he embraced her in a tight hug and she gladly returned it.

"Happy birthday son."

**To Be Continued**

**Please please review**

**I'd like to thank hinata-37, mollieclarke, michelexXx and rsb90 fpr their reviews :) thanks so mush and keep reading&reviewing**

**The spell in this chapter belongs to the makers of Charmed**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fantasy World

**Chapter Five **_**The Fantasy World**_

It had been six weeks since the sisters and Sam and Dean had started looking for Cole. So far they had found nothing that proved Cole was alive again, but Phoebe knew deep down that he was.

On a different matter Paige was due in a few weeks and they had just bought their new house. Sam had started work and he was glad that there had been no more demon attacks. But when there were no demons attacking at all, it could only mean one thing, they were plaining something big.

Phoebe woke to the sound of rain hitting the roof, it had been raining non-stop for a week. She sighed heavily and rolled onto her side to face Dean, who was still asleep. She kissed his forehead lightly then rested her head back on the pillow. Nothing pleased Phoebe more then to wake up next to the person she loved with all her heart.

If it weren't for the fact a demon was trying to kill them life would be perfect right now. But for Phoebe it was filled with worry, worry for her youngest sister, worry for Dean and worry for Shiloh, Paige's unborn child. Her eyes slipped shut but when she heard a bang they shot open again. She sat up pulling the doona up to cover her bare chest.

With the sudden loss of warmth Dean woke up to see Phoebe looking in the direction of the hall. He sat up slowly pulling the cover over himself and wrapped an arm around Phoebe's waist.

She jumped slightly then turned to face Dean "Dean!" she said in a high-pitched voice. "You scared me" her voice returned to its normal tone "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked groggily.

Another noise filled the air and Phoebe looked to the hall then to Dean "that?"

Dean looked out into the hallway then got up. He pulled on his pants and headed out into the hallway. Phoebe got up as well and quickly pulled on her nightgown. They had checked the whole house but they were the only ones there.

"I don't know what it was" Dean said with a yawn. "C'mon I'll make you a coffee."

Phoebe followed Dean to the kitchen and she took a seat at the breakfast bar. She loved the kitchen in this house, it was similar to the one in the manor and it made her feel like she was still at home.

Dean placed her coffee in front of her and sat down on the seat across from her. He smiled softly at Phoebe then took a sip from his own coffee. Phoebe smiled back and was about to take a sip from her coffee when they heard another loud bang.

Phoebe put the cup down and before she could leave the kitchen a leprechaun walked in. Like so many others he had a green hat but he wore a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and light brown pants.

"Miss Halliwell" he said taking his hat off and offering a bow "I have been sent to you with some news."

"What about?" Phoebe asked sitting back down.

"Well some of my brothers have been going missing" he replied, "They just vanish without a trace."

"How do you know they haven't been killed?" Phoebe asked.

"They could have been, but its not just leprechaun's that have been disappearing." he explained, "Many other magical creatures have been going missing. Like woodnymphs, fairies even Merpeople."

Phoebe looked alarmed and Dean just looked plain confused. Sure he had seen many supernatural beings but he never believed in fairies, leprechauns or woodnymphs, what ever the hell woodnymphs were.

"I'll get straight on it" Phoebe said firmly "So don't worry, I'll find out what's happening to your friends."

"You're to kind," he said taking his hat off and placing it in front of him "How about some luck?"

Phoebe thought about it for a minute then decided that it couldn't hurt "Hit me."

"Slunta is tunta." a gold light appeared from his hand then disappeared into Phoebe "I wish you luck" he then stood back and a rainbow appeared and he stepped into it, then he was gone.

"Well I should go get dressed then head over to the manor." she said turning to face Dean who still looked confused. "Dean?"

"I never knew Leprechaun's were real."

"There's more then meets the eye" Phoebe then left disappearing into the house.

**XXXX**

Paige sat staring into the fire, watching the flames dance about was the only thing that she felt like doing. She was tired and overworked and she knew it wasn't good for the baby. After six weeks with no demon attacks you'd think she would be well rested. Well think again, she and her sisters and of course Sam and Dean had been searching for Cole, with no luck.

She placed her hand over her stomach and tried to imagine what it would be like to hold her for the first time. Hearing footsteps she turned to see Sam sit down beside her. His mere presence was enough to make this dull rainy day seem better.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Just tired" she replied with the same tone. "How is the search for Cole going?"

"Its not" Sam said with a sigh "Phoebe said that we have overworked ourselves and not to worry."

"Why don't **I** like the **sound** of that?" Paige asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't mind" Sam said leaning back.

"Cole is going to kill me, and you don't mind?"

"One: Cole is not going to kill you!" Sam said firmly "Two: there really is no proof that its him."

"No" Paige said tiredly "I know its him."

Suddenly Phoebe and Dean walked into the lounge room. Phoebe walked over to Paige and sat down beside her, Dean stood next to Sam.

"Hey you two" Paige said trying not to sound so exhausted.

"What brings you here?" Sam asked.

"Well its nothing to worry about" Phoebe started to explained "But a leprechaun came to see me and Dean and he asked for our help."

"Are they getting attacked by demons again?" Paige asked.

"No…" Phoebe lowered her voice for no real reason "They're going missing and so are other mystical beings."

Dean saw Paige looking just as alarmed as Phoebe did when the leprechaun had told her, and he quickly chimed in "Phoebe and I have it covered."

"Don't you have work" Sam asked looking up at Dean.

"Its my Saturday off."

"Ok" Phoebe said getting to her feet "We're going to hit the book and you two stay here and relax." Phoebe and Dean then walked off into the house.

**Attic**

Phoebe thumbed through the Book Of Shadows as Dean looked at other magic books that were scattered around the attic. He sat himself down on the couch and started to read a book on magic creatures.

Hearing Phoebe sigh, Dean rested the book on his lap and looked up at her. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah if you count magic creatures disappearing ok," Phoebe said bitterly.

"Phoebe I'm sure that the Leprechaun's are-"

"Luck!" Phoebe cut in.

"Luck?"

"Yes" Phoebe no longer had the bitterness to her tone. She walked over to the table picked up a crystal and started scrying. Dean stood and walked over to her, he lent against the table before saying "Do you know how many demons are running around San Francisco?"

"A lot" she said looking up at him "But I have luck on my side."

Before Dean could respond the crystal dropped and Phoebe moved it away so she could see where the demon was. "Lets role!"

"Phoebe that could be any demon."

"But as I said I have luck on my side."

"At least let me make a stun potion."

Phoebe smiled softly and nodded 'yes' then Dean went to work on making the stun potion.

**Downstairs **

Piper and Leo walked in the front door and headed straight to the kitchen. Leo placed the shopping bags on the counter then turned to face Piper, who had started putting things away. Leo also began to unpack the groceries but before he could, Paige and Sam walked into the room.

"Hey guys" Paige said in her normal happy tone.

"Paige, have you heard from Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, she and Dean just left before you guys got home."

"Do I need to ask why she was here?" Piper said flatly.

"Actually they weren't looking for Cole" Paige said taking a seat at the table "A Leprechaun told Phoebe that mystical beings were going missing. So I assume she's gone in search of the demon whom is after our magic friends."

"When you say 'mystical beings' you mean more then leprechauns?" Piper half turned to face Paige.

"Yeah" Paige mused, "before she left I asked what the other mystical beings were and she said woodnymphs, merpeople-"

"So some demon is out killing mystical beings" Piper cut in.

"Yeah... I'd say so."

**XXXX**

"Come out!" Phoebe yelled, "I know you're here."

"Phoebe" Dean said quietly "we don't even know what we're up against."

"I know" she said "but we're about to find out."

A dark shadow appeared from behind a tree then stepped into view. "Phoebe I thought you were smarter then this."

"And I thought you were dead" she said bitterly, then tossed the stun potion at him. He stretched out his hand and a blue force field prevented the potion from hitting him

"I love this power" he then pulled the mask off revealing his face. He looked just the same as he did years ago "But I love you more."

"I stopped loving you a long time ago Cole!"

"I don't believe that."

Dean grabbed Phoebe's hand and stepped in front of her.

"You're not strong enough to fight me" Cole hissed "none of you are." he flicked his wrist and sent them flying into a wall. They slid to the ground unconscious.

Cole stalked over to them and stopped three feet away. "I'm sorry Phoebe." his voice was soft and gentle "But I'm going to have you if it's the last thing I do."

He bent down and took Phoebe's hand and grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt then disappeared in bright flames.

**XXXX**

Paige and Sam orbed into their new house or rather their new apartment. Yesterday they finished setting up their room and were now moving on to do the babies room. Thanks to Piper they had a crib for the baby to sleep in and thanks to Phoebe (who was extremely excited to have another baby in the family) they had plenty of toys and clothes for their unborn child.

Paige sat on the sofa, which sat in the middle of the room. She had a strange feeling that something was not quite right. Phoebe and Dean had been gone for an hour, it seemed too long. After all its not like an upper level demon would want to kill magic creatures.

She let her eyes close and she took a deep breath. She was trying to sense them; after all she was half Whitelighter. She could sense her other charges who had been assigned to new Whitelighter now that she was pregnant. But she could not sense Phoebe or Dean.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sam who was carrying a box to the baby's room. "Sam, I think Phoebe and Dean are in trouble."

"Why?" he asked as he disappeared into the baby's room.

"I can't sense them" she stood and walked into the room where Sam had just entered.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes it is," she snapped without realising "if I can't sense them it means..." she trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

"It means what Paige?"

"If a Whitelighter can't sense her charges 'sometimes' it means they're dead. But sometimes a powerful demon can block it so it seems as though they're dead."

Sam had gone rather pale at thought of Dean being dead or somewhere that they couldn't find him. He took a deep breath then spoke "how do we know if their alive or not?"

"I say we go back to the manor and try scrying." Paige was about to take Sam's hand when she felt pain shoot through her stomach. Sam saw Paige wince and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Paige are you alright?" his voice was full of concern.

"Yeah I think so" she said a bit breathless.

"You sure?" Sam didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah" Paige took Sam's hand "Lets just go tell Piper what's going on ok."

**XXXX**

Phoebe felt like she had spent the last hour floating peacefully, she felt safe and relaxed. But she was slowly drifting away from the dark and coming back to the light. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was back at the manor in her old room. It seemed the same but at the same time, something felt wrong. For one it was quiet, too quiet, and two: why was she back in her old room, hadn't it been given to baby Wyatt.

She slowly rose to her feet and crept out of the room and down the hall to the top of the staircase. She heard footsteps and turned to see a young girl with brown eyes just like hers and dark brown hair. The girl that stood before her was the same girl from her other vision, the one the Avatar's showed her.

"Mummy" the little girl embraced her in a tight hug, which Phoebe returned. "C'mon on Mummy, Daddy's in the kitchen."

The little girl took Phoebe's hand and led her down the stairs and to the kitchen. Phoebe entered the room behind the little girl and looked up at... "Cole"

"Good morning honey." he said softly "Can I cook you anything?"

Phoebe started to panic and her face showed that clearly. "Where's Dean?" her voice was trembling slightly "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Mummy, what's wrong? Asked the little girl.

"Phoebe you're scaring 'our' daughter" Cole voice was calm and it made Phoebe sick.

"No Cole!" she snapped angrily "This is not my future! I love Dean, not you." She then turned and ran out of the kitchen and to the front door. When she grabbed the handle she was sent flying across the room.

She got back up and turned to look at Cole. Who had calmly strolled into the room. She glared at him, with eyes full of hate and fear.

"Phoebe this can be us" his voice was still calm.

"No Cole!" she screamed then lowered her voice "This will never be us."

**XXXX**

Paige and Sam had informed Piper about Phoebe and Dean, and they were now swinging the crystal around the map. Paige sighed and dropped the crystal down on the map.

"I can't find them anywhere" she groaned.

"Here let me have ago" Sam took the crystal from Paige and started swinging it around. "Can you sense them yet?"

Paige closed her eyes then a few minutes later replied, "No, something has to be blocking it."

"Either that or-"

"Sam there not dead!" another jolt of pain shot through Paige's stomach, but this time it hurt more. She would have fallen to the ground if it had not been for Sam, who grabbed her before she fell.

"Paige are you alright, is the baby-"

"Coming" Paige cut him off. She looked at Sam; her pale face had gone even paler. "Sam, I think" more pain shot through her abdomen.

"Piper, Leo" Sam called out before helping Paige to the couch in the attic. "Piper, Leo!" Sam yelled again as he sat next to Paige and took her hand.

Piper and Leo came running into the attic and stopped when they saw Paige and Sam on the couch.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"The babies coming" Sam blurted out.

"Have your waters broken?" Piper asked moving to sit on the opposite side of Paige.

"No…" she said "and the pain seems to have gone." she took a deep breath "False alarm you think?"

"Maybe" Piper said "But this means that you're coming closer to having her."

Paige took another deep breath "Just as long as she doesn't come while Phoebe's not here."

Piper smiled softly and took Paige's hand "You should go lie down for a while."

"I can-"

"Come and lie down on my bed and Sam will tell you if he finds something." Piper stood and pulled Paige up with her and they left the room.

Leo looked at Sam and gave him a small smile "Don't worry she's in good hands."

"I know" he replied, "Well I s'pose I should get back to this." he pointed over his shoulder at the map.

"Right" Leo sighed, "Oh and if it doesn't work try the lost witch spell." Leo then departed from the room.

Sam walked over to the Book Of Shadows and the second he touched it a premonition shot into his brain. He shut his eyes against the pain but when he reopened them he saw Phoebe. She was lying on a table and she was either asleep or unconscious but he couldn't tell. He then saw Cole standing over her with his hands on each side of her head, and some sort of light was coming from his hands. Sam then looked around for Dean but there was no sign of him.

He got a good look at the room then the blinding pain made him shut his eyes then once reopened he saw the attic of the Halliwell manor. He had fallen on the floor without realising and Piper had rushed up to check on him.

He stood on shaky legs and saw Piper's concerned expression on her face. "Sam did you have a premonition?"

"Yeah" he replied, "I saw Phoebe and Cole."

"Cole!"

"Yeah" he paused "Phoebe showed me a photo of him once, so I recognized him."

"What was he doing?"

"I don't know" Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Something with his hands."

**XXXX**

Phoebe ran up the stairs to the second floor of the manor and stopped just out side of a nursery. She walked in and saw two babies lying in two separate cribs, and they both had pale pink blankets.

"Twins" came Cole's voice.

Phoebe spun around and glared at Cole "This is not my future."

"Yes and no" he said with a soft laugh. "It is your future. But instead of Dean its me whom you're married to, again" he laugh slightly as he said 'again.'

"Once was enough." she pushed past Cole and stormed off to the attic.

"You won't be getting in there."

"And why not?"

"Well this is my fantasy world you're just visiting" he explained "but I don't want you to get out until I know that you know this is how it should be."

"You're sick and twisted" she yelled, also spinning around to face him "Dean is the love of my life Cole, not you!"

"But I was" he still had the calmness to his voice that he had earlier "Wasn't I?"

"Once" Phoebe hissed then stormed half way downstairs before turning around to face him again. "Where is Dean?"

**XXXX**

"_Power of the witches' rise." _Piper and Sam chanted _"Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here." _They pricked their fingers and let the blood drip into the bowl _"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."_

Nothing.

Nothing but silence.

"Why didn't that work?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Piper mused. "Cole must be blocking it."

"Is that possible?"

"I guess so."

"I have an idea" came Paige's voice.

"Paige I thought-"

"I will mum" she said jokingly then got serious "Piper remember when the Source tapped into your mind to try and convince you to give up our powers?"

"Yeah I remember, why?"

"Well what if Cole has locked Phoebe in her mind."

"He could have" Piper seemed lost in thought for a second "Sam did say he's hands were glowing, he could be projecting himself into her mind."

"Which means Phoebe could be in serious trouble."

"The spells in the book right?" she walked over to the Book Of Shadows and stood behind it and once Paige nodded she started looking. "I've found it!" she looked up "we need some candles and that's it."

"Candles" suddenly the mat in the centre of the room was surrounded by candles "shall we chant?"

"Back to bed missy." Piper scowled.

"Sam." Paige turned to Sam.

"Piper's right" Sam agreed.

"Fine, at least let me see that this works."

"Fine" Piper said walking over to sit on the mat with Sam "When we fall asleep you go back to my room."

"Yes, yes I will."

"Ok Sam."

"_Life to Life and Mind to Mind" _both Sam and Piper chanted,_ "Our spirits now will intertwine. We meld our souls and journey to, the one whose thoughts,  
we wish we knew."_

Sam and Piper fell flat on the floor as if they were fast sleep. Paige was glad to see that it worked but her water breaking interrupted her good mood. She grabbed at the doorframe and yelled out to Leo, he came rushing up and helping her back to Piper's room.

**XXXX**

"Don't worry Phoebe" Cole said coolly "Dean's fine."

"But where is he?!"

"Not here" Cole laughed slightly "Obviously."

Phoebe turned and stormed down the stairs, she walked into the conservatory and took a seat on the couch. She knew that without access to the Book Of Shadows she couldn't escape. She would have to rely on Piper and Paige to save her. She heard footsteps and expecting to see Cole she didn't turn around.

"Phoebe"

It was not Cole, but Piper. Phoebe stood and turned to face Piper and Sam. "Are you guys real?"

"As real as ever" Piper said, "Now c'mon we gotta get you outta here."

"Actually" Sam chimed in "She can't escape this way."

"Why not?" both Phoebe and Piper asked.

"Before we left I read the page and it said you have to break it from outside the mind."

"What do you mean outside the mind?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Never mind" Piper said "Look we'll go back to our bodies and then find you and-"

"And what" came Cole's cold voice. "Vanquish me? Again."

"Let her go Cole!" Piper snapped.

"Not until-"

"I don't love you Cole!" Phoebe snapped, "I stopped loving you a long time ago and I will never love you again. And you know why, because I love Dean! And this twisted reality of yours belongs to **Dean and me**. This is **our** future, not yours." Phoebe took a deep breath then said softly "There is no us! And there never will be."

Cole looked like he was about to cry but instead he disappeared in bright flames and that was the last thing Phoebe saw before she fell back into the darkness.

**XXXX**

Dean had spent all day trying to break free. He had woken up to find that he had been chained to a wall. He knew he was in the Underworld but he had no idea where Phoebe was.

But shortly after wondering where she was Cole appeared in the room, he also held Phoebe's limp body in his arms. Dean had yelled at him and told him to let her go and if he hurt her, he would kill him.

But Cole had paid no attention to him; instead he had placed Phoebe on a stone table and started to chant something. He then placed his hands beside her head and hadn't spoken again. But after what felt like days he suddenly disappeared in bright flames and Phoebe awoke and the chains that held Dean vanished.

Before Dean could even reach Phoebe, Piper and Sam had appeared in a cloud of black smoke and rushed over to them.

"C'mon we have to go" Piper said helping Phoebe "We need a midwife."

Phoebe looked at her confused then spoke "The baby's-"

"Not waiting around" Piper said with a small smile then tossed the potion on the floor and they disappeared in black smoke.

"C'mon Dean" Sam said taking his arm and tossing the potion and they too disappeared in black smoke.

**Later**

Paige and Sam sat on Piper's bed staring down at their newborn. They smiled warmly at her as they hugged close together. She most definitely had Paige's looks but she had Sam's puppy dog eyes.

Paige for the last nine months had wondered what it would be like to be a mum, to hold her baby in her arms, and now she knew. And it was the most amazing feeling.

A single tear fell from Paige's eye and dripped on to Shiloh's head. Her smile grew wider; this was truly a magical day.

**And cut! Well that's the end of this chapter, see you soon. Don't forget to leave a review :) they're always ****appreciated.**

**The spell in this chapter belongs to the makers of Charmed**


	6. Chapter 6 Sam or Sam?

**Chapter Six: **_**Sam or Sam?**_

Phoebe walked through the long grass and over to a group of Leprechauns, who sat on tree logs and rocks. She had come to ask them if they knew anything about the demon that had been attacking them and the other creatures. Although Phoebe had a funny feeling Cole had been behind it all.

"Hi" she said to get their attention.

"Ah miss Halliwell," said the Leprechaun whom had paid her a visit yesterday. "Did you get the scum bag of a demon?"

"No" she said softly.

"No? What do you mean?" he asked "I gave you luck."

"Well" Phoebe paused for a moment "See a demon put me in some sort of fantasy world... and once I escaped my sister Paige had gone into labour and I was needed" she paused again "but I will look into."

The Leprechauns were silent for a few seconds then one of the older Leprechauns spoke up. "Is there anyway we can make the search easier for you?"

"Um... did any of you see the demon?"

"I did" a leprechaun wearing a brown jacket said, "He killed Conna. He came out of nowhere and just killed him, for no reason."

"What did he look like?" Phoebe asked walking over to him and sitting on tree a log.

"He was a very poor looking demon, very well... unclean and rather clumsy to" he explained "That's the only reason I got away."

"Anything that stood out?"

"Oh! He dropped this" he pulled a small object from his pocket "Maybe this can help you find him."

Phoebe took the object and on closer inspection she saw that it was a button. It had 'S' engraved on it, but that wasn't much help. But at least she could scry with it.

"Thanks" Phoebe said standing "I'll let you know when I've found him."

**XXXX**

Whispers and murmurs filled the Underworld as a small group of demons stood before a Seer. Her dark jade eyes scanned the area, as though she was looking for someone. She brushed a strand of her long black hair behind her ear then she spoke "Who is your leader?"

The demons looked around then someone came forth. "I am" said a scrubby looking demon.

"You" she seemed almost surprised.

"Well sorta of" he said, "See I was sent by a very powerful demon that asked me to ask you if you could help him."

"What sort of help does he seek?" she asked coldly.

"H... he want's to know if you have seen the future... of Shiloh Halliwell" the demon seemed almost nervous "the youngest-"

"I know who she is" the Seer moved towards a bowl filled with what looked like mud. She picked up a small bag and pulled something out of it and dropped it into the bowl. She picked up a vial and poured the liquid in. "Take this to him and tell him to drink it."

The demon took the vial and was about to leave when the Seer spoke again "Tell him, killing her is a mistake. The power she possesses is something that would come in handy."

"Turn her," he said spinning to face her.

"Turning her evil is something worth doing."

**XXXX**

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table with a map in front of her and a purple crystal in her hand. Piper sat beside her, thumbing through the Book Of Shadows, in search of their demon.

"Anything?" Phoebe asked.

"No nothing" Piper said sounding bored "How you going?"

"Can't find him anywhere."

Piper looked up from the book "How's Dean?"

"Dean's fine why?" she looked up from the map. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been here all morning and Dean doesn't work today."

"Piper! We're trying to find a demon."

"You're right I'm sorry" Piper looked back down at the book and Phoebe continued to swing the crystal around the map. Piper had a feeling that Phoebe was avoiding Dean, she didn't know why, but she knew something was not right.

"Piper!"

"What?" she asked looking up from the book "I didn't do anything."

"Piper, I'm an empath I can feel your emotions." Phoebe snapped "and right now they're stopping me from finding this demon!"

"Hey! Its not my fault that lousy potion Chris gave us didn't work" Piper snapped back.

Phoebe looked at Piper "Chris can help."

"How can Chris help us find this demon?"

"No not this demon, the one that's after Paige and Shiloh."

"You don't think Cole's the one after Paige?" Piper seemed surprised that Phoebe wasn't blaming Cole.

"He wants me back! Killing Paige isn't going to get me back" Phoebe explained "Not that I'll ever go back to him."

"Ok so maybe Chris can help, but maybe we should take it one demon at a time. Starting with this one."

"Maybe this is the demon that's going to come after Paige."

"By the sounds of things this demon is to stupid to even think about killing a Charmed One. Plus that wouldn't explain why he's killing Leprechauns, Woodnymphs and Fairies."

"Leprechauns have luck, Fairies have fairy dust, and Woodnymphs have the eternal spring."

"No idea what you mean."

"Think about it Piper! If a demon could use these powers to his advantage he could become unstoppable."

"Or he could be giving these powers to another demon, like say... Cole."

"I don't see why Cole would want to hurt Paige."

"Phoebe-" but before Piper could finish her sentence Paige orbed into the room, holding a black and white cat with bright blue eyes.

"Hey guys want a cat?"

"Paige that's not just a cat that's a familiar." Phoebe said gladly for the subject change.

"It is" she asked surprised "how do you know?"

"The collar" she stood and grabbed the tag on its collar "See it's the symbol from the Book Of Shadows."

"Oh! So it is" she wondered why she didn't notice it before "Anyway... do you want it?"

"Paige I think its meant for you" Piper chimed in.

"No way, I just had a baby I don't want a cat as well."

"Hey maybe its meant for Shiloh" Phoebe added.

"Where'd you find it?" Piper asked.

"It got into the nursery some how."

"Then its definitely meant for Shiloh" Piper said.

"Fine I'll keep it" Paige sighed "Well I must be off then" she then orbed off.

"So now back to our demon" Piper said looking at Phoebe, who was sitting back down.

She picked up the crystal and swung it around the map. A few seconds later it dropped. "Found him!"

"Great, but we don't know what we're up-" she trailed off "Scratch that I just found him."

"What's it say?" Phoebe said peering at the book.

"He is a Scavenger demon. They work for upper level demons." Piper looked up at Phoebe "I'll be able to blow him up he's that powerless."

**XXXX**

"Master I have returned" said a scrubby looking demon "and I bring news from the Seer."

"Well what is it?" a cold voice asked from somewhere in the dark.

"The Seer says that killing the baby is a mistake and she also gave me this" he held out the vial "She says for you to drink it."

A tall dark haired demon came out from the dark and took the vial and quickly drank it. His eyes turned white and stayed that way for a few minutes. His eyes returned to normal and they shone with anger.

"This baby is more powerful then the oldest sisters son." he paused "Turning her evil seems impossible. Killing her is they only option."

The scrubby looking demon just nodded.

"Tell the rest of your tribe that I want to meet them here at sunset."

"Yes sir."

**XXXX**

"So why isn't Dean helping you?" Piper asked curiously.

"We got into a fight are you happy?!"

"No" she said wrapping her arm around Phoebe's shoulder "If my baby sister is unhappy then I want to know why?"

"Cole."

"Uh I see."

"I don't love him, I don't see why Dean thinks I do."

"Well Phoebs-" Piper was cut off by an energy ball being thrown at them. They moved out of the way just in time. "Hey we were talking!" Piper stood back up and raised her hands to blow the demon up.

"Piper wait!"

"What! Why?" Piper didn't notice the second energy ball get thrown at her. It hit her shoulder and sent her tumbling back to the ground.

"Piper!" Phoebe got back to her feet and ran to her. "Piper."

Suddenly another energy ball was sent flying at them. Before it had a chance to hit them, Phoebe had used her empath powers to make it turn around and hit the demon. He burst into flames and a pain filled scream echoed through the air. Phoebe then looked back down at Piper, who had started to sit up.

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah" she said standing and helping Piper up as well "C'mon we should get you to Paige."

**XXXX**

"So why wasn't I informed about this demon hunt?" Paige asked after she healed Piper.

"Paige! You just had a baby," Phoebe said firmly.

"I'm not an invalid" Paige scowled.

"Sweetie we know" Phoebe said softly "But we thought we could handle it, besides he did catch us off guard."

"Look I forgive you" Paige said sitting down on the couch "But next time tell me that you're about to go fight a demon."

"Promise" Phoebe said kissing Paige's forehead "now where's my niece?"

"In the nursery with Sam" Paige replied.

"Shouldn't Sam be at work?" Piper asked.

"He's taking a few weeks off."

"Great" Phoebe said happily then walked off to see her niece.

Paige laughed softly "she's going to be a great mum one day."

"Yeah she is" Piper mused "well-" but before Piper could finish her sentence she was cut off by someone orbing into the room. After the bright lights died down she could see who it was, a man with grey/black hair, green eyes and he was slightly chubby "Sam!" Piper exclaimed.

Paige spun around in her seat and was surprised to see her father Sam "What the hell are you doing here?" she stood up as she spoke.

"The news is that the youngest Halliwell had a child and I for one would like to see my granddaughter" he said, "For a fact I would have liked to have known that I was going to be a grandfather."

"You are not my father!" Paige said bitterly.

Before he could speak Phoebe (with Shiloh in her arms) and Sam came rushing out. Phoebe walked over to her sisters and stood next to Paige, and Sam stood on the opposite side.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Came to see my daughter, meet my granddaughter and meet my daughters husband. Which I had no idea she even had."

"I am not your daughter!" Paige snapped "You haven't even come to see me in, what, four years! Now you think you can just walk right in and think that everything is ok. Cause I got news for you! Its not ok!"

He seemed rather taken aback by Paige's outburst, but he cleared his throat and spoke again "You have every right to be mad at me Paige, I haven't been a good father-"

"You haven't even been a father!" Paige yelled, "Now I want you to leave… please."

"At least let me deliver my message."

"Fine go on" Paige said flatly.

"As you girls know a demon has been killing magical beings, and like you assumed he has been gathering their powers" he explained, "So far he has luck and fairy dust. But what he doesn't have is-"

"Immortality" Phoebe cut in "which he can get from the eternal spring or a Mermaid."

"Mermaids are real?" Sam cut in with a surprised look.

"Yep" Paige said turning to face him.

"So is he your husband?" Paige's father asked.

"Yes he is," she said bitterly "Sam meet my father… Sam."

"This is going to be confusing" Phoebe said.

"No, because 'he' is leaving!" she glared at her father.

"Let me finish the message" he snapped. "The demon you vanquished this morning is not the only demon killing magical creatures. There are others and they're all working for an upper level demon. Whom we have not identified yet."

"Great" Piper sighed.

"Look, you all need to find him and stop him before he becomes to powerful."

"We'll get straight on it" Paige said with a fake smile "You can go now."

"It's going to take all of you," he added before orbing out.

"Phoebe, go get Dean" Piper said.

"Why do I have to?"

"You heard him, 'its going to take all of us,' now go."

"Fine" Phoebe sighed then turned to Paige "Little help." She then placed Shiloh in Paige's arms.

"Phoebe's place" Paige waved her hand and Phoebe disappeared.

"Alright we need to hit the book." Piper said looking at Sam, then to Paige

"What about Shiloh?" Sam asked.

"Paige, take her to Magic School, she'll be safe there."

"If I must" she then orbed off.

"Sam, come with me."

**XXXX**

Phoebe opened the front door and crept into the house. When she left this morning her and Dean had been fighting and she didn't know if he would still be angry with her. Not that she did anything wrong in the first place. She crept into the kitchen and saw Dean sitting at the breakfast bar; his head buried in his hands.

"Baby" Phoebe whispered.

Dean looked up at Phoebe and gave her a small smile "hey."

Phoebe walked in and took a seat opposite Dean "I'm sorry about this morning."

"You have no need to apologize," he said taking her hand "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I accused you of still loving Cole and I'm sorry Phoebe…" he paused "its just you're the only woman I've ever loved. Heck I didn't think I was capable of loving someone this much, but then I meet you and everything just seemed right."

"Even though we were under constant demon attacks," Phoebe said with a smile laugh.

"Yeah, could have done without the demons."

"Speaking of demons" Phoebe said slowly "We have some demon hunting to do."

"What kind of demon?" Dean's soft tone had gone and was replaced by a serious tone.

"We're looking for a group of Scavenger demons" Phoebe sighed, her soft tone had gone as well "Paige's father came and told us that they were most likely collecting powers for an upper level demon. So we need to find out who this upper level demon is and vanquish him."

"Any leads?"

"Who's the most powerful demon we know?"

"Cole."

**XXXX**

"Who are you working for?" Paige demanded from a demon that she had trapped in a crystal circle.

"Who's askin?"

Paige didn't reply instead she placed a green crystal to the ground and the demon was zapped by something that looked like lightening. Paige lifted up the crystal and the demon took deep breaths "Ahh," she said in fake sympathy "did that hurt?"

"The demon you ask of" he said breathless "Is more powerful then you could ever imagine."

"That's great, but I want a name!" she placed the crystal on the ground and the demon was once again getting zapped by lightening. "Answer me?"

Before he could answer Sam walked into the room. "Ah what are you doing?"

Paige lifted the crystal up and looked at Sam "Trying to get some answer out of this scavenger demon" she once more put the crystal to the ground. "Well?" she lifted up the crystal.

"I don't know his name, I swear. But he asked us to get luck from leprechauns, fairy dust from the fairies and immortality from a mermaid or woodnymph."

"Well you're not going to be getting that from either of them" Paige stood and held out a vanquishing potion "Last chance."

"I don't know his name! But what I do know is that he's after your daughter."

Paige felt her heart skip a beat and she was sure Sam's did to. "What does he want with Shiloh?"

"He wants to kill her."

"Why?" Sam demanded walking to Paige's side.

"Isn't it obvious

Sam took the crystal from Paige's hand and slammed it on the ground. The demon screamed in pain as the lightening went though his body. "Find Hex," he said through the pain."

Sam lifted up the crystal and glared at the demon "What sort of demon is he?"

"He's a Collector demon" he replied "Likes Collecting witches and turning them into stone."

"Stone?" Paige repeated.

"Yeah… he's got a knack for it" he smirked "I bet he'd love to add a 'Charmed One' to his collection."

Paige ignored him then turned to Sam "Do you think he's worth keeping around?"

"No" Sam said dryly "we need to find this Collector demon."

"Wait!"

But Paige had completely ignored him and dropped the potion and he went up in flames. Once the flames died Paige turned to Sam "Shall we hit the book?"

Before Sam could answer Paige's father orbed into the room "Paige have you found the demon?"

"No" she said dryly "But we know the name of another demon who should be able to tell us where this powerful demons is. We just have to find him in the book." Paige then headed over to the Book Of Shadows and started thumbing through it.

"So Sam" said Paige's father. "When did you and Paige meet?"

"Last year" he said.

He nodded solemnly.

Sam smiled slightly then headed over to Paige. Then suddenly Phoebe, Piper and Dean all marched into the room.

"How's it goin?" Piper asked.

"We're looking for a demon named Hex" Sam filled in. "He's a collector demon."

"A Collector demon?" Dean repeated with a confused look.

"Nasty demons" Paige's father Sam said.

Dean turned to face him and Phoebe realized he didn't know him. "Oh Dean, this is Paige's father… Sam."

"He is not my father!" Paige yelled from her spot behind the book.

Dean looked from Paige to 'Sam' "Nice to meet you." He said shaking his hand "I'm Sam's older brother" he then looked at Sam, who stood next to Paige.

"Found him" Paige said looking up from the book "Hex likes to collect witches, but why would he be helping this other demon?"

"Could be for power" Paige's father Sam said "Get more power and collect even more witches or-"

"-Or become the new Source" Phoebe cut in.

"Oh… I'm sick of Source's" Paige said with a sigh "Besides, that sounds like something Cole would be doing."

"We should just kill Cole" Dean said.

"Yeah we'll add it to the list" Piper said sarcastically.

"Look we need to go and vanquish this demon," Paige's father Sam said.

"He's right." Sam agreed.

"How do we find him?" Dean asked.

"First we need one vanquishing potion and there is a spell to bring him to us" Paige said "Oh, and I think we should put him in the trap."

"Yeah we can get some answers out of him that way" Phoebe said, "I'll make the potion, you guys just talk among yourselves."

**XXXX**

An hour later the sisters and Sam and Dean had the demon known as Hex trapped in the crystal circle. They had been interrogating him for about twenty minutes now, but the only thing he said was 'you'll never beat him.'

"C'mon buddy" Piper said, "Who are you working for?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you, witch!"

"We're getting nowhere," Phoebe groaned.

Suddenly the room filled with Scavenger demons and they all held energy balls in their hands.

"Attack and we'll kill him," Piper said holding the potion up.

"Drop it and we will kill you," a black haired Scavenger demon hissed.

"Will you just" Piper raised one hand and blew him up "As I was-" an energy ball hit her shoulder and knocked her to the ground sending the potion across the room. Before Phoebe, Dean, Sam or Paige could help her up they were suddenly thrown across the room by an invisible force.

"Thanks" he said to a blonde haired female demon, who had got him out of the crystal cage.

"You're-" before she could finish her sentence she went up in flames and the Collector demon backed away.

"Sorry about that" Dean said smirking at him.

The Collector demon frowned at Dean and flicked his wrist, which sent him into the wall. The next to rise was Phoebe, who grabbed a knife from a table and threw it at an orange haired demon. Paige, Sam, Piper and Dean got up; their once peaceful attic became a war zone. Furniture was being overturned, energy balls were being thrown from left, right and centre.

The Collector demon had shimmered out about ten minutes ago leaving the Scavenger demons to fight the Charmed ones and Sam and Dean. So far the sisters and the brothers were winning, even though they were out numbered. Dean grabbed a knife and tossed it to Phoebe who then stabbed it into a demon and moved onto the next one. Dean spun around to face a brown haired demon, he had an energy ball in his hand but before he could throw it he had burst into flames.

After he had burst into flames Dean got a mind-numbing headache, he had to shut his eyes, the pain was so overpowering. He fell to the floor and then suddenly every demon in the room went up in flames, leaving the attic demon free for the time being. Phoebe noticed Dean didn't look well and she rushed over to him.

"Baby" she said bending down beside him "Are you alright?"

"I… don't" before he finished his sentence the pain had gone "Yeah I'm fine."

Phoebe still looked concerned.

"Just got a headache."

"Headache" Piper mused, "You killed every demon in this attic."

"Guess I'm stronger than I thought."

Phoebe looked up at Piper then helped Dean to his feet "I think that's enough demon hunting for the day."

"Couldn't agree more sis" Piper grinned.

**XXXX**

"Never underestimate a Charmed one" came a cold dark voice from the dark.

"I didn't-"

"You will not leave this cave until I say so" He said firmly "I can't afford to lose you, you're the most powerful demon I have."

"Would you like another" came a soft but firm voice.

They spun around to see a demon with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Beltazor" the demon with the cold voice exclaimed. "Or is that the Source."

"Cole" he said coldly "and it's nice to see you again Drake, Hex."

"I thought you were dead," Hex said dumbly.

"Was" Cole replied bitterly "So can I join you? I'd love to take out the most powerful baby that has ever been born."

"Then you may," said Drake "and your service is most appreciated."

**XXXX**

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now" said Paige's father Sam.

"Yeah I guess it is" Paige said taking Shiloh into her arms.

"Paige I… I'm sorry I've never come to visit you-"

"- Save it" she interrupted "You're a Whitelighter, its a busy job."

"Goodbye Paige" he then orbed out of the house.

"Paige" came Sam's voice from the bedroom.

"Yeah" she said turning around to face him.

"Why… why do you hate you're father?"

"I don't hate him," she said firmly.

"So why do you keep saying 'he's not your father'?"

"Well he is" she said dryly "By blood. But a father is someone who tells you bedtime stories and tells you that there's no monster under the bed. Sam has never been there when I needed him; he was never there when I was scared or sad. But my dad was! He may not be my real father, but he was there for me and that makes him more my father than Sam will ever be."

Sam stared at Paige for few seconds before responding, "You had a great dad didn't you."

"Yeah…I did" she walked over to him and Sam took Shiloh.

"Sometimes I used to wish I had a normal dad" Sam said, "he wasn't there for me, it was Dean who I turned to when something was wrong…and one night we got in this huge fight and… and I said 'you're not my dad, so why should I do what you say…' then I left… and if I knew then that he was going to die two years later I wouldn't have said it…" He looked Paige in the eye "he may have not been there for you, but he's still your dad. Don't make the same mistake I did." Sam then walked off to Shiloh's room.

Paige wiped the tears that were about to fall from her eyes; she then walked into the bedroom. She undressed and put a light pink nightgown on. She climbed into bed and Sam walked into the room a few seconds later.

"I think we have another guest coming to the Wickening."

**TBC**

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Death Takes A Halliwell

**Chapter Seven: _Death Takes A Halliwell_ **

"So what is a Wickening?" Sam asked as he followed Paige up the stairs to the attic of the Halliwell manor.

"Its like a christening but for witches." She replied while smiling down at Shiloh who was now two and half months old.

"Do we have to worry about demons attacking?"

"No we don't" Paige said cheerfully "Piper and Phoebe offered to take out any demon that would be a threat to Shiloh."

"What about Cole?"

"He hasn't attacked in two and half months nor has any other demon for that fact," Paige said firmly.

"I just want her to be safe."

"And she is" Paige placed Shiloh in Sam's arms. "Now to summon the Matriarch of the family" Paige lit four candles which had been placed on the mat that had been in the attic for many years. She stood back with Sam by her side and chanted "_Hear these words, hear my cries, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now that great divide."_

A swirl of white and yellow lights appeared in the centre of the circle, once they disappeared Grams stood in the circle with her arms stretched out as if she was embracing everything "Paige" she stepped of the circle and her ghostly body became whole. She embraced Paige in a soft hug. "How have you been my dear?" she pulled away and gave Paige a look up and down.

"I've been good Grams."

She smiled then turned to Sam "And Sam…" she trailed off "and this must be Shiloh" she took her from Sam and embraced her "Oh Paige she's gorgeous."

"How'd you know her name?" Sam asked "How did-"

"I maybe dead but I know what's been happening" she said sternly "Now I presume I'm here to perform a Wickening."

"And you are correct" Paige said nodding her head.

"Right. So have you guys got rid of every demon that posed a threat to the Halliwell line?"

"Phoebe, Piper and Dean are out hunting the last one as we speak."

**XXXX**

"So why is Piper not helping us?" Dean asked Phoebe as they crept through the dark alleyway.

"She has to be at P3 while the band sets up" Phoebe replied "and we have to get this done so we can go back to the manor and be at the Wickening."

"What Wickening?" Dean asked, "What's a Wickening?"

"A Wickening is like a Christening but for witches" Phoebe explained "and it's for Shiloh."

"Oh! Ok" he said then looked up "Demon at ten o'clock."

Phoebe looked up to see the demon they were hunting. "Alright time to toast this bad boy." Phoebe pulled the potion from her pocket "shall I?"

"Nah I'll do it." Dean took the potion from Phoebe and walked out into view. The demon turned to face him, a fireball appeared in his hand but before he had the chance to throw it Dean had tossed the potion. The demon blew up but it sent green goo splattering all over the walls of the alleyway and Dean. Phoebe stepped out from her spot behind the wall and saw Dean standing there, still.

"Baby."

He turned around to face her and Phoebe could see the green goo all over the front of him. She tried to control herself but she had to laugh, the look on his face was so funny. He looked surprised mixed with confusion "ha hah ha" Phoebe laughed.

Dean frowned then wiped the goo from his face "laugh it up!"

"Don't worry its happened to me before." Phoebe still had the hint of laughter in her voice but then suddenly her laughter stopped.

"Phoebe?" Dean's voice was full of concern and worry shone in his green eyes "Phoebe!"

Phoebe just kept staring at the space behind Dean. Dean spun on his heals and turned to see what Phoebe was looking at. Cole was standing there with a bland expression on his face. Dean started to walk towards Cole, but Phoebe grabbed his arm in protest, he turned to look at her and she gave him a small smile.

She then walked in front of Dean and up to Cole "What do you want Cole?"

"You Phoebe."

"Go to hell!"

"Been there, done that" He grinned.

"Stay away from us Cole" Phoebe said bitterly "Or I will vanquish you!"

"How Phoebe?" he asked with a mock laugh "I'm more powerful then you could ever imagine."

"Don't bet on it" Phoebe stormed off and Dean followed.

A smirk grew across his face "I'll see you later Phoebe."

**XXXX**

"Now once Phoebe and Dean get home we'll perform the Wickening." Grams said to Piper, Paige, Sam and Leo. "And-" Grams was cut off by a swirl of bright blue and White lights. Once Gram saw who had just orbed into the room, a rather not so happy look crossed her face "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited" Sam the Whitelighter replied "by my daughter."

Grams turned to face the youngest Halliwell "Paige?"

"He is my father isn't he?"

"Yes…"

"Then he has a right to be here."

"Oh fine" she sighed, "Now where are Phoebe and Dean?" on cue Phoebe and Dean walked into the attic.

"Sorry we're late" Phoebe apologised.

"Doesn't matter" Grams said. "Now lets get this Wickening started-" But before Grams could finish her sentence the room filled up with demons, one whom they all knew too well.

"Cole!" Phoebe said bitterly.

"Phoebe" he said dryly.

"Paige get yourself and Shiloh out of here." Gram ordered.

Paige looked at Sam who nodded for her to go. She didn't want to leave Sam but she needed to get Shiloh out of here and to a safe place. She orbed out just as a fireball had been thrown her way.

Sam rounded up the demon that had thrown the fireball and sent him flying into a wall with a flick of his wrist.

Three other demons raised their arms with fireballs in their hands. "Don't," Cole ordered, "We're after the baby not them."

Sam glared at Cole and walked towards him "I will not let you harm Shiloh or Paige."

"I'm afeard you don't have a say in the matter" he flicked his wrist and sent Sam flying into the wooden table. He turned to Phoebe and smiled at her "I'll find Paige, and you know that." He then disappeared in bright flames and the other demons left behind him.

Once every demon was gone Dean rushed over to Sam "Are you alright?" he asked helping him up.

"We have to get Paige." Sam said ignoring Dean.

"Paige" Piper called out "Its safe to return."

Paige and Shiloh orbed back into the attic "they're after her aren't they?"

"Paige" Paige's father Sam spoke up "Let me take her up there" he looked up at the ceiling.

"What's he mean?" Sam asked as he walked over to Paige and placed a protective arm around her.

"He's going to take her to the Elders." She replied then walked over to Sam. "take care of her."

"I'll protect her with my life, Paige." He said taking Shiloh into his arms "Call me if you need me" He then disappeared in a swirl of white and blue lights.

"She'll be safe up there Paige" Piper assured.

"I know" she replied while walking back to Sam and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well if there's not going to be a Wickening then I need to go" Grams spoke up "There's not much I can do."

"That's ok" Phoebe said softly.

"Bless it be" she disappeared in a swirl of yellow and white lights.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked.

"You will work on a vanquishing potion with me, Paige and Sam look in the Book Of Shadows and try and find out what sort of demons they were," Phoebe explained. "Leo take Wyatt and Chris to Magic school and stay there and Piper help us."

Twenty minutes later Paige and Sam had found the demons that had accompanied Cole. They were another kind of Scavenger demon, but slightly more powerful. Phoebe, Piper and Dean were making the strongest vanquishing potion they could, but they still weren't sure if it would work.

"Well this is about as strong as we can make it" Piper said breaking through the silence.

"Now we need a battle plan," Paige said walking over to them.

"Well he wants you" Piper said "So we should keep you far away from him."

"No! I will not stay behind!"

"Paige honey we need to keep you safe" Phoebe said softly "for Shiloh."

"She's right Paige" Sam agreed.

"What about you then!" she turned to face him "What if you get killed huh? So its ok if you die but everyone wants me to stay here and do nothing."

"Paige" Phoebe said firmly "In the future you were dead, Sam wasn't. We're trying to prevent that from happening."

"Yeah but its not fair if you die!"

"Paige we're not going to die" Phoebe assured. "We'll be fine."

"Do you want me to stay here?" she knew they were right; it was her who was dead in the future.

"No" Phoebe said with a warm smile "Go back to your place and stay there until we come get you."

"Right" Paige turned to Sam and gave him a quick kiss "Keep safe" she turned to face her sister and Dean "all of you." She then orbed out.

Phoebe turned to face Piper and Dean "lets do this."

**XXXX**

The sisters and Sam and Dean walked quietly through the Underworld. They walked into the room where Cole should be but instead they saw nothing but a stone table and some old chairs.

"Where is he?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe we read the map wrong" Piper said.

"No we read it right" Phoebe assured.

"Ok so where is he?" Dean asked.

"Behind you."

The four of them spun around to see Cole behind them, then the room filled up with demons.

"So glad you made it," he said calmly.

Phoebe pulled the potion from her pocket and tossed it at Cole. He put out his hand and shot a fireball at it before it hit him. "Oops sorry" he grinned, "was that a vanquishing potion."

"We've got plenty more" Piper said grinning then Cole saw a black bag.

Cole smirked at her and slowly stepped away "Attack!"

All the demons started tossing fireballs at the sisters and the brothers. They ducked then stood back up and flicked into battle mode.

**XXXX**

Paige paced around the unit nervously, she felt so helpless. She knew she should be with her sisters fighting Cole; after all they were the Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches to have ever been born, the only witches that every demon feared. Yet Paige the almighty Charmed One was stuck pacing around her unit nervously.

She heard a noise and she immediately stopped her pacing, she walked into the kitchen were she thought the noise came from. Seeing nothing she headed to the living room. She heard footsteps and spun around to see nothing. "Paige you're imagining things" she muttered under her breath.

"No your not" came a cold voice Paige hated so much.

"Cole."

"In the flesh."

Paige turned around to face him "I thought you would be dead by now."

"Well I'm not" he laughed, "surprise!"

"Stay the hell away from Shiloh."

"No you got me wrong" he hissed "see I need you out of the way" a sword appeared in his right hand "So hold still."

Paige went to orb out but he grabbed her and before she could try orbing again the blade went straight through her. She gasped in pain and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Cole pulled the sword out and she dropped to the floor "Nice knowing you Paige."

**XXXX**

The battle in the Underworld felt endless. Piper was blowing up demons; Sam was sending demons flying into walls, sharp objects and sometimes onto another demon. Dean being the fire starter was kicking the most demon butt, he had learnt to control his powers so well, Phoebe was also kicking some serious demon butt, with her empathic power she could use the demons own powers to kill them.

Phoebe kicked a demon onto a sharp rock and he burst into flames then she spun around to come face to face with Cole. Before she could react he had grabbed her by the throat and was lifting her off the ground. The room fell silent as Cole lifted Phoebe higher "now" the demons that were closest to Sam, Piper and Dean grabbed them and the others left.

"Let her go!" Dean shouted.

Cole didn't reply, but he did let Phoebe go, she fell to the ground and gagged as she tried to catch her breath. He stalked over to Dean and smirked at him "Do you know how lucky you are?"

Dean looked confused.

"To have Phoebe," he continued, "she's amazing isn't she?"

"Yeah you bet!" Dean said firmly.

Phoebe watched Cole stalk over to Dean and she saw the blood on his right hand. Fearing the worst she had trouble finding her voice, "W… where's Paige?" she demanded. When Cole didn't answer she said it again "Where's Paige!"

This time he did turn to face her, he had a dark look on his face, but he did not speak.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

He didn't answer he just stalked out of the room and a dark wooden door shut behind them locking them in. The demons that were holding Piper, Sam and Dean, let go and shimmered out.

"We have to get out of here," Phoebe said jumping to her feet.

"Right" Piper pulled a potion from her pocket and handed it to Phoebe then one to Sam and Dean.

"Bet you didn't think of this did you Cole" Phoebe said bitterly before tossing her potion on the ground and disappearing in black smoke. After Phoebe disappeared, Dean, Sam and Piper followed all leaving in a cloud of black smoke.

Phoebe opened her eyes and saw the very thing she was trying so very hard to stop. Paige lay lifeless on the living room floor; she rushed to her baby sister and pulled her into her arms. "Oh my god Paige!"

Sam, Dean and Piper were the next to enter the room and were shocked to see Phoebe holding Paige's lifeless body in her arms. Sam rushed to Phoebe and collapsed down beside her. "H… how did this happened?" tears had already started to fall from his eyes. "

"W… we m… messed up somehow" Phoebe said in a tear choked voice.

"How?" Tears muffled Piper's voice.

"It was a trap" she turned to face them "Cole got the demons to keep us busy while he killed Paige!"

"Phoebe how do you know?" Dean asked softly.

"I saw blood on Cole's hand" she yelled, "He tricked us! Made us think leaving Paige behind would keep her safe. But it got her killed! This was what I was meant to stop and I failed. We've lost Paige…" her voice dropped to just above a whisper "we've lost the power of three."

"Can't we fix this?" Sam asked looking at Phoebe through teary eyes.

Phoebe swallowed the lump in her throat and looked Sam straight in the eye. "We can't bring the dead back to life…" tears fell as she spoke "I wish we could but we can't. We can't change this."

"But you're the Charmed Ones!" he yelled.

"Not now" Piper chimed in "The power of three is made up of three sisters not two…" Piper could barely speak "t… there is just no way we can save Paige."

Sam looked down at Paige, why did this happen? He had lost the love of his life. Was it his destiny to be alone? But he wasn't alone; he had Shiloh. Paige fared that Shiloh would lose a father but instead she lost a mother. Sam stood on shaky legs as tears fell freely. Phoebe watched him and her heart broke.

"How do I get to Shiloh?"

"Sam… bring Shiloh" Piper yelled.

A swirl of blue and white lights appeared beside Sam and there stood Paige's father Sam and Shiloh in his arms. "Did you get him?" he asked as he placed Shiloh into Sam's arms.

"Sam…" Phoebe said softly.

Sam turned to face Phoebe and saw Paige lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Oh my god!" he ran to her and started to heal her.

"Its to late Sam" Phoebe sobbed, "She's gone."

**XXXX**

Sam stormed into the attic of the Halliwell manor and marched straight to the Book Of Shadows. He opened it to the front page and started thumbing through being careful so he wouldn't miss anything.

"Sam" Phoebe said softly "There is no way we can bring her back. If there were, we would."

Sam looked up from the book and Phoebe saw the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. "We're witches! There has to be something we can do!"

"That's just it Sam… we're witches not gods" tears started to roll down her cheeks "Paige is gone and we can't bring her back."

"There has to be a way" he choked out "and I'm going to find it" he picked up a potion then tossed it on the ground. Just as Sam disappeared in black smoke Dean walked into the room with Shiloh in his arms "Where'd he go?"

"Magic School I guess" Phoebe turned to face Dean and gave him a sad smile "There's no way to bring her back Dean."

"Why can't we reverse time or… or something" Dean rambled, "Sam has already lost to much… we have to find a way to save Paige."

"Dean I want to" Phoebe cried "But we can't fix this… we're not powerful enough."

**XXXX**

Sam went straight to the library in search of anything that would bring Paige back. He walked up to one of the many bookshelfs and started his search. Three hours later and Sam had found nothing that would bring Paige back, no spell that would allow him to go back in time and save her.

A tear ran down his cheek and he felt his heart turn colder than ice. Paige was gone, his wife and one true love was gone forever and he could not bring her back no matter how much he wanted to. He shut his eyes and could see Paige standing with Shiloh in her arms her hair shinning in the sunlight and a smile on her face.

He opened his eyes to see that he was sitting in his living room of his and Paige's unit. How the heck did he get here? He stood up and saw Paige walk into the room, he was so happy to see her he pulled her into an embrace "Wait how did I get here?"

"I thought you went to the Underworld to vanquish Cole."

"What!"

"Remember you were on your way to vanquish Cole."

"I thought that too."

They then heard a noise and turned to face Cole and then it hit Sam. He had some how travailed through time and was back in the past and he had a chance to save Paige. "Paige get us outta here."

She took Sam's hand and orbed back to the manor. "Sam what the hell is going on?"

"I just saved you" he then disappeared leaving Paige dumbfounded.

A couple of minutes later black smoke filled up the room, once it cleared Paige could see Piper, Phoebe, Sam and Dean.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"Paige I thought we told you to stay at your place" Phoebe said.

"I was at my place then Cole turned up then Sam!"

"I guess I should explain" he said, "see if I didn't turn up then Paige would have been killed by Cole."

"Wait this is the past?" Piper asked.

"I think the past is now the present" Sam sighed "and what happened in the past was that Paige got killed."

"Yeah but how did you get here?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," he confessed, "I was in Magic School thinking about Paige then suddenly I was in the unit."

"Projection" Phoebe mused.

"Projection?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah it allows a witch to project themselves into the past or to project any sort of object into anything he or she wants." Phoebe explained.

"So I projected myself back to past" Sam mused "and saved Paige?"

"Yeah basically" Paige said then walked over to him and kissed him passionately.

"OK people break it up" Piper said, "We've still got Cole to worry about."

"Yeah I'm surprised he didn't follow us here" Paige added.

"He turned up in the Underworld" Phoebe said "told the demons to leave then he left himself."

"He has to be planning something," Piper said dryly.

"Well that sounds like Cole" Paige said just as dryly.

"I say we come up with a plan as well" Piper added, "It beats just waiting to get attacked and hoping we don't get killed."

"But we have no idea what Cole's planning" Phoebe pointed out.

"Easy" Piper said "he wants Paige dead so our plan is to keep her alive and vanquish Cole."

"If this potion works," Phoebe said softly.

**XXXX**

"I was so close" Cole muttered, "How did he get there!"

"Projection" the Seer said coolly.

"Projection?"

"Sam used his Projection power without realising it" she continued "you killed Paige Cole… but without knowing Sam projected himself into the past and saved her. Making the past the present."

"So I didn't fail… I did kill her?"

"Yes you killed her."

"Then if I've done it before then I can do it again."

"But Sam will be able to change that" she went on "if you kill Paige then Sam will project himself back to the past and stop it from happening."

"Then I'll kill him," Cole said firmly.

"No" the Seer said, "They will be expecting you."

"To come after Paige," he added, "Sam may have projection powers but he'd still die for her."

"Pretend you're still trying to kill Paige but kill Sam instead" She mused, "I like it."

"Then it shall be done."

**XXXX**

"You sure this is going to work?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"Paige I'm sure."

"But he just found out he had knew powers."

"Paige, Sam is a quick study."

"Right."

"Alright" Piper said walking into the room "everything set."

"C'mon Cole" Phoebe muttered.

Then on cue Cole appeared before them, a fireball in his hand. "Phoebe" he said firmly "I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late for that" she pulled the potion from her pocket and tossed it at him.

Cole sent the fireball loose and hit the potion blowing it up and sending an invisible tidal wave through the room. The sisters were knocked into the wall and fell onto the old pink couch. Cole was sent flying across the room and landed on the coffee table, smashing it with the impact. He stood up, as did the sisters and this time an energy ball appeared in his hand.

"Don't make me kill you all," just as he finished his last word he was sent flying into the wall beside him. He stood back up and saw Sam and Dean standing there. He summoned up another energy ball and threw it at them, but it went straight through them. "What?" just as he wondered what happened they disappeared in a red light.

"Projection is a nifty power" Phoebe said with a grin "so's premonition."

"You knew I was coming?"

"Of course we did" Paige chimed in "oh by the way this is gonna hurt."

Before he had a chance to wonder what she meant he felt blinding pain spread through his body. But then nothing, it stopped, he felt no pain.

"Why didn't that work?" Paige asked with slight fear in her voice.

"He's too powerful" Phoebe said with the same hint of fear in her voice.

Cole spun around to face Sam and Dean, not knowing if they were the real thing, he spun back around to face the Charmed Ones. "Phoebe I bet you made that potion."

"With the help of Piper and Dean."

"I didn't want to do this" energy balls appeared in his hands and he threw it at the sisters. They ducked in time and the energy balls hit the wall making the photos fall down and smash into pieces. He went to throw them again but he was knocked down on the ground by what felt like a fireball. He rolled onto his back and saw Dean with a fireball in his hand.

"If you stayed a little longer in the Underworld you would have found out my powers had grown stronger" Dean said with a smirk.

Cole glared at Dean then disappeared in flames. Dean's fireball disappeared and he turned to face Sam who was still standing behind him. "Where'd he go?"

"Back to the Underworld" he heard Paige say.

Just as Paige had spoken flames appeared behind Sam and there stood Cole, with a knife to Sam's throat. "Move and I'll kill him."

"Let him go Cole!" Phoebe yelled as she ran up to Dean's side.

"No I don't think I will," he said coolly.

"Cole let him go" Phoebe repeated.

"Sorry" he gave Phoebe a quick smile then he disappeared in flames taking Sam with him.

**To Be Continued **

**Please please review**


	8. Chapter 8 Witch Me Luck

**Chapter Eight: _Witch Me Luck_**

"Why the hell isn't this working?" Paige slammed the scrying crystal down on the map.

"Cole must be blocking it" Phoebe sighed.

The sisters and Dean had been looking for Sam for about two hours now, but it seemed as though he had disappeared off the face of the earth. They had tried everything they could think of, summoning spells, potions, scrying but nothing worked. They had yet to find Sam or find a way to vanquish Cole.

"Why did he even take Sam?" Paige demanded.

"Probably to get you," Piper said.

"Or maybe he just wants Sam out of the way" Phoebe added.

"No" Paige said standing and heading to the Book Of Shadows "If he wanted him out of the way he would have killed him."

"That's true" Piper mused, "So maybe if we scry for Cole instead of Sam we'll find him."

"And what?" Dean asked. "We can't vanquish him."

"Maybe we can" Paige said looking up from the book "We just need his blood."

"Like when he was Beltazor" Phoebe walked over to Paige "It could work."

"Yeah but we need to find him first" Piper added.

"Then why don't we try a summoning spell?"

**XXXX**

"You're not going to be able to project yourself to Paige" Cole said coolly "This cage was designed by a very powerful Seer, which unfortunately the Charmed Ones vanquished… anyway the point is that there is no way out. Unless I let you out."

"Paige will find me" he snarled "and they will find a way to vanquish you."

"See I'm counting on Paige coming to rescue you" an energy ball appeared in his hand "Then I'll" he threw the energy ball at a demon that was just walking past. "Kill her…"

Before Sam could speak, two demons walked into the room and stopped a few feet away from Cole. One was dark skinned and was quite muscular, he had dreadlocked black hair to his shoulders and he wore black leather pants and no shirt. The second demon had brown and black hair, dark sea green eyes; he was also just as muscular. He wore torn brown pants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Drake, Hex" Cole greeted "is everything set?"

"Once the sisters come we'll go to the manor and from there its up to you."

"Excellent."

**XXXX**

"Alright… so what summoning spell are we going to use?" Paige asked looking down at the Book Of Shadows.

"Hmm" Phoebe looked at the page "The one to summon Beltazor but we'll change it to Cole."

"Right" Paige said, "Then lets get his evil butt here."

"Ok…" Phoebe read the spell quickly then her and Paige chanted _"Magic Forces black and white reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Cole here."_

Wind filled the room and a mini twister appeared in the middle of the room then Cole stood before them.

"Phoebe I was in the middle of something."

"Yeah sorry" she said dryly.

"Are you going to try-" Cole never got to finish his sentence as he was hit over the head by Piper, who had a smug grin on her face.

"Some powerful demon" she continued to grin.

"Alright lets not wast time" Paige said "Phoebe see if you can get a premonition from him."

Phoebe nodded then walked over to Cole and bent down beside him, she placed her hands on his back then a few seconds later a premonition shot into her brain. She opened her eyes then stood back up and turned to face her sisters "Sam's trapped in one of those cages that he can't use magic to get out of."

"Like the one the Seer put us in?" Paige asked.

"Yes" Phoebe said "Alright Dean you're up!"

Dean walked into the room and over to the sisters "Do you think I can pull it off?"

"You just have to get Sam out of the cage and get him back here" Phoebe said "Just watch out for other demons and if you see one and they talk to you… just kill them straight away."

"Well I've got no problem with that" he grinned "So where's the potion?"

"First we have to make you look like Cole" Paige chimed in "and I have the perfect spell." She then chanted _"Who you were, you're now another.  
Take the face of Phoebe's ex lover."  
_

In a blink of an eye Dean had turned into Cole.

"Well Cole you'd best be off" Paige said smugly.

"Be carefully Dean" Phoebe said smiling warmly.

"Always" he said, "wish me luck" he then dropped the potion on the ground and disappeared in black smoke.

Phoebe smiled and turned to face her sisters "I love that man."

"The one on the inside or the outside?" Paige asked raising an eyebrow.

**XXXX**

Dean walked into a long hall filled with demons locked in cages, at the end of the hall there was a big cage in the middle of the room and in it was Sam. Dean quickened his pace and reached Sam in seconds. Sam scowled at the man he thought was Cole, and continued to pace back and forth in the small amount of space he had.

"Sammy it's me" Dean said, which stopped Sam pacing.

"How do I know?"

Dean rolled his eyes then answered the question "when you were ten you were terrified of clowns."

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes but at lest he knew it was his brother "Get me out of this cage."

Before Dean could do so two demons walked down the long hall and up to him.

"Cole" said Drake "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" he asked turning to face them.

"The plan" Drake added "Take over the manor get the child kill the Charmed Ones and that guy Dean."

"Killing them isn't going to be that simple," he said with a cheesy smile "Not when Dean's around."

"But you said he was a useless twit" Hex commented.

"Did I?" Dean looked back at Sam he was once again scowling at him. "Well see-"

"- I was just telling 'Cole' how 'his' plan wasn't going to work!" Sam interrupted.

"Shut up you!" Drake yelled, a fireball appearing in his hand.

"Hey" Dean shouted, which got him an odd like from the two demons. "We need him… so when I'm ready I'll come for you."

Both demons nodded and departed from the room and Dean turned back to Sam who seemed to have concerned look on his face. "Lets get you outta here Sammy."

"Dean there after Shiloh" Sam said briskly.

"Yeah and they're not gonna get a chance to lay one finger on her" Dean said while looking around the room for a key. "Where's the key?"

"Don't think there is one."

"Oh… well that's just great."

"Try using your powers."

"Alright stand back," Dean summoned up a fireball "Man I love this power."

"Once you've finished admiring yourself do you think you could maybe get me out of here."

"Yeah, yeah" Dean threw the fireball and the door of the cage and the door fell off and hit the ground with a thud "C'mon Sammy, I haven't got all day."

**XXXX**

Cole was stuck in the crystal cage as Phoebe and Paige remade the vanquishing potion, adding Cole's blood for extra boost. Suddenly black smoke filled the room and there stood Sam and Dean (Dean still looked like Cole) Paige rushed over to Sam and embraced him in a tight hug.

"The potions ready" Phoebe said walking over to them "And Paige can I have my boyfriend back?"

"Ohh… right" she turned to Dean _"Who you were, you're now another. Take the face of Phoebe's lover."_

Once again in a blink of an eye Dean was himself. He looked down at his body then at Phoebe "Much betta."

Phoebe smiled and pulled Dean in for a passionate kiss. "Yes… much betta."

"Hey guys hate to cut this short but we once again have a demon to vanquish."

"Right" Phoebe turned to face Cole who was sitting up. "I think I have a way to make it stronger-"

"-Bless it" Paige cut in.

"Yes exactly… but Sam and Dean should bless it to. After all they are powerful witches."

"Then its worth giving it a shot" Sam chimed in.

After Sam and Dean blessed the potion they were ready to see if it worked and hoped that it did. Cole had awoken and was standing up in the crystal cage. The Charmed Ones and Sam and Dean stood ready.

"You think this will work?" he asked coldly.

No one spoke and Cole grinned.

"You don't think it will work?"

"Its worth a shot" Phoebe spat.

"Then by all means hit me with your best shot."

"Paige."

Paige put her hand out and spoke 'crystals' and two of the crystals appeared in her hands and the cage disappeared. Cole grinned and it looked as though he tried to teleport out.

"Oops" Phoebe said covering her mouth "forgot about the other crystals."

Cole looked around and noticed the crystals placed around the room "Go ahead vanquish me."

Phoebe raised her hand and sent the potion flying at Cole, he raised his hand threw an energy ball at the potion causing it to explode. The sisters and the brothers stood their ground and Cole stared at them.

"No matter what you try, I'll always be one step ahead of you" a crystal flew past them and smashed into a mirror "Don't doubt I'll see you again." He disappeared in flames leaving the sisters and the brothers left wondering what to try next.

Underworld 

Drake and Hex sat at a rock table with the black haired Seer leaning against a wall, her long black skirt flowing around her ankles. Her Jade eyes never leaving the two demons in front of her. She stood up straight just as Cole appeared in the room "Well?" she asked coldly.

"Plan worked perfectly," he said turning to face her. "The sisters will be so busy trying to find me that they'll leave Shiloh in Magic School."

"She's not in Magic School" the Seer said dryly "Paige's father has taken her up to the Elders."

"Then I'll just have to be patient won't I?"

**Halliwell manor**

"We're screwed" Paige muttered.

"We are not screwed" Phoebe assured.

"Yeah we are" Paige said flopping down on the couch. "Cole is always one step ahead of us, no matter what we do."

"Of course" Phoebe exclaimed, "Cole must be working with a Seer."

"Great."

Phoebe obviously hadn't paid any attention to Paige as she was already thumbing through the Book Of Shadows. Paige got up and walked over to her and looked down at the page. Paige was about to speak but she heard footsteps and turned around to face Sam, who held Shiloh in his arms.

"Sam she's supposed to be with the Elder's."

"I know" he said softly "But I missed her."

Phoebe looked up from the book and smiled warmly at Paige and Sam "so adorable."

Paige gave Phoebe a backwards glance then kissed Shiloh's head lightly.

"A little help" Phoebe yelled.

"Who are you yelling at?" Dean asked walking into the room.

"Anyone who's listening" she shouted at the ceiling.

The page's of the book started to turn and then stopped a few seconds later "Thank you!"

"Phoebe shhh" Paige scowled.

"Sorry" she apologized then looked down at the page "Kari the Seer is one of the best Seer's to have ever been born" Phoebe read "there's a spell to vanquish her in the book, it's a power of three spell" Phoebe looked up at Paige, who now held Shiloh in her arms "Paige we're up."

Paige looked up at Phoebe "How do we know she's the right Seer?"

"Because Grams, mum or Prue opened the book to this page."

Paige nodded "I'll go get Piper. And send Shiloh back to the Elders" She and Sam departed from the room and Phoebe and Dean were left alone.

"Do you think killing her will be enough."

"I sure hope so," Phoebe said letting out a sigh.

Underworld 

"The Charmed ones are on their way" Kari the Seer announced.

"Good."

"There not here for you Cole" she said coolly "They've come to vanquish me… well try to."

"Oh they'll succeed."

Just as Cole spoke, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked into the room and Cole disappeared in bright flames. Kari turned to face them and a strange looking energy ball appeared in her hand. She threw it at them but Piper blew it up then tried blowing up Kari but instead she was knocked to the ground, which was her plan all along.

"_Thee who sees the darkest of future" _the sisters chanted _"shall no longer dwell, with this spell comes her demise."_

She cried out in pain then flames consumed her body until she blew up and left nothing but black smoke behind.

"Another point to the Charmed Ones" Paige said grinning, "Shall we go back home."

"I think we shall." Phoebe took Paige's hand and Piper took Phoebe's and they orbed off.

As they left, Cole, Drake and Hex stalked in "Get as many demons as you can" he turned to look at both of them "I want a full attack but when I show up you will all leave, understand."

Both demons nodded then shimmered away.

Halliwell manor 

"So without a Seer we might have a chance of vanquishing Cole" Phoebe announced as she walked into the living room where Sam and Dean sat.

"If the potions strong enough" Dean added.

"Yeah I was thinking if it wasn't we could use the spell that we used to vanquish the Source" Phoebe continued "But get Sam and Dean to call their ancestors as well."

"Double the power" Paige mused.

"If the potion doesn't work, its worth a shot" Piper commented.

"What exactly are we meant to say?" Dean asked.

"Here I'll write it down" Phoebe said then grabbed a note pad and pen and wrote the spell "Here" she passed it to Dean and he put it in his pocket "Just add the members of your mums family."

"Why mums?" Sam asked.

"She was the witch" Phoebe replied

"And we were never told" Dean muttered.

"Not this again" Sam groaned.

"Sam! We spend our whole life hunting demons thinking that if mum never died we wouldn't be doing this" Dean rambled "But the truth is we would have been doing it."

"She had her reasons" Sam snapped.

"I'm not talking about mum" Dean shot back "I'm talkin about dad! If he had told us we were witches we could have learnt to control our powers and maybe then he'd still be alive."

"Alight" Phoebe interrupted "that's enough." She turned to Dean "Look Dean, I know how you feel, we had no idea that we were witches."

"I use to think that if we had known we were witches all our lives we could have saved Prue" Piper chimed in "But the truth is, it doesn't matter if you spend your whole life knowing that you're a witch, you still lose. And sometimes we lose the ones we love."

"Very touchy" came a deep voice.

All five of them turned to see a dark skinned demon, with a and to his right was a brown/black haired demon, and then three female demons shimmered in behind them. The three of them had long blonde hair and wore black skirts with knee high boots.

"Ever heard of knocking" Paige scowled.

The demons did not speak, instead the male demons summoned up fireballs and the three girls summoned up energy balls. They moved into a straight line and they all sized each other up. A fireball appeared in Dean's hand and he threw it at the dark skinned demon, who was Drake, he sent him crashing into the ground and then the battle started.

Phoebe ran at one of the blondes and spin kicked and knocked her to the ground, she fell on her backside and Phoebe pulled a knife out from her boot and stabbed her, causing her to go up in flames. Piper blew another one of the blonde hairs up but then the other sent an energy ball, it hit her shoulder and she was sent flying into the old grandfather clock. Paige saw her go down and noticed the blonde haired demon walking towards her with an energy ball in her hand.

"Energy ball" the energy ball disappeared from her hand then Paige sent it flying at her, she burst into flames and turned into nothing.

Sam sent Hex flying into the coffee table then he sent him into Drake knocking both of them to the ground. They stood, fireballs in their hands. Dean stood back as two fireballs appeared in his hands, he threw them at the two demons but they were only sent flying.

"Why didn't that work?" he shouted.

"Their upper level demons" Phoebe said running over to him "Use Cole's vanquishing potion."

"Will it work?"

"It should" Phoebe had already pulled the potion from her pocket and sent it flying at Hex, who blew up the moment it, hit him.

Dean pulled his out and tossed it Drake, who also blew up. "Uh ha take that."

"Quite a show."

Once again the five of them spun around to face Cole, who stood grinning at them "Quite a show indeed."

Paige pulled the potions from her pocket.

"Go ahead."

"Do it" Phoebe ordered.

Paige threw at Cole and it hit him, which sent a shock wave through the living room; all five of them were thrown back and crashed into furniture that was in the room. The room filled up with smoke but when it died down, Cole stood there untouched.

"Why didn't that work?" Phoebe asked getting to her feet then helping Paige up.

"I'm too powerful Phoebe" he smirked then bright flames surrounded Cole then he was gone.

Phoebe turned to look at Piper and Paige, who were on her right "we have to summon the Hollow."

"If we take in the Hollow it will destroy us" Piper exclaimed

"We don't really have a choice," Paige admitted.

Piper sighed, "Sam and Dean what do you think?"

"The Hollow is a thing that consumes powers" Sam said dryly "but Paige and Phoebe are right, it's the only way to vanquish Cole."

"But if we summon it there is no way to get it out of us" Piper added.

"At least Shiloh will be safe and so will Wyatt and Chris" Paige said softly "We have to do this."

Piper looked away then looked back at them "Phoebe go get the book."

She nodded then walked upstairs with Dean behind her.

"This better work" Piper muttered.

**Attic**

"Phoebe, this Hollow thing, what is it exactly?"

"Its kind of hard to explain," Phoebe said opening the Book Of Shadows "But like Paige said, we don't have much of a choice."

Dean walked over to Phoebe and stood in front of her "Phoebe."

Phoebe looked up from the book. "Yeah?"

He took her hand and squeezed it gently "Phoebe I love you."

Phoebe stepped around the book and stood in front of the book, she lent in and kissed him passionately "I love you too Dean."

Suddenly Dean bent down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket "I know this isn't the best time" he paused "But I need you to know that I love you and… I'm not very good at this stuff but here it goes. Phoebe will you marry me?"

Phoebe stood stunned for a minute but then she smiled brightly at Dean "Dean I love you and I'd be glad to be your wife."

Dean let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and he stood back up, he took Phoebe's hand, slid the ring on then kissed her softly on the lips. "Its not much but-"

"Dean it's beautiful" she smiled down at the silver ring. "We'd best find this spell."

Dean grinned and nodded and Phoebe resumed her spot behind the book and started thumbing through until she found the right spell. They then raced downstairs to where Piper, Paige and Sam were.

"Alright got it," Phoebe said brightly.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Paige asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"If there is a later" Piper muttered.

"Lets just do this" Sam said dryly.

"_Ado dis min latya" _the charmed Ones and Sam and Dean chanted "ado lemo dis ta."

A black smoke burst through the front doors and went straight to the five of them. Just as the smoke entered their bodies Cole appeared in the room again.

"About time" he said coldly

The five of them raised their hands and a bright light shot from their hands, Cole also raised his hands and a dark blue light shot from his own hands. It appeared that Cole had summoned the Hollow too, now all six of them were infected.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until the powers became to strong and suddenly exploded and the whole house blew up. The sisters and Sam and Dean were stent flying and Cole was smashed into the wall. The whole house crumbled, nothing was left but burning rubble…

**To Be Continued **

**please R&R**

**The spell to summon Cole belongs to Charmed, as do the ones to turn Dean into Cole. I just changed the last three words :) also I am using some of the ideas from the last episode of season eight of Charmed**


	9. Chapter 9 Together We Stand

**Chapter Nine: _Together We Stand_**

Dean opened his eyes and slowly sat up, he looked around at what was left off the Halliwell manor. His heart started to race; the only movement was the flickering of flames. He slowly rose to his feet wincing slightly. Once he was standing he started to move through the debris, he heard a noise and spun around. Seeing nothing but broken glass, wood and the many other things that were in the manor, he turned back around and continued to walk until he heard another noise.

"Sam!" he yelled "Phoebe, Piper" he walked a little further "Paige."

Hearing nothing in response, Dean started to search for the sisters and Sam. "Sammy?" with no reply panic started to set in. Dean noticed a hand sticking out from under a piece of wood. He walked as fast as he could over to the area then once there he lifted up the large piece of wall and found Sam under it. Sam's eyes were closed and he saw a piece of wood sticking out of his chest.

"Oh my god" Dean collapsed to the ground beside his lifeless brother and placed a hand on the side of Sam's face. "C'mon kiddo open those eyes for me" he pleaded. "Sammy…"

"Dean…"

Hearing a familiar voice Dean spun around to see Piper standing there. She had a cut above her eyebrow and was covered in dust. She looked past Dean and saw Sam lying on the ground. "Oh god…"

"Phoebe?"

Piper shook her head with a tear running down her cheek and muttered a 'no'.

"What about Paige?"

"Couldn't find her."

"How do we fix this?"

"We can't" Piper confessed, "you know we can't bring the dead back."

"We'll find a witch that has projection powers then?"

"Projection is a rare gift and…" she trailed off; she didn't quite know what to say. She herself had lost her sisters and she couldn't bring herself to say there was no way to bring them back.

"And…?"

Piper sighed and looked around at the burning rubble "And…" she searched her mind to try and find an answer "we could try a spell or a potion."

Dean stood up, tears glistening in his eyes. He took a deep breath and gave a curt nod.

Piper nodded then started to walk off through the rubble. Dean turned and gave Sam one last look; he took a shaky breath then followed Piper. They were going to fix this. No matter what.

**XXXX**

Cole stalked through the Underworld, a smirk on his face. He had defeated the Charmed ones; he could now get Shiloh's powers, the powers that would make him the Source of the Underworld. He walked up to a female demon with long blonde hair and light brown eyes; she wore a long gold dress with tears up the side. She turned to face him, a smile on her face. Her slim fingers stroked a crystal ball

"I see that you survived after all" her smile widened "to bad you're not the only one."

"What do you see oracle?"

"Piper and Dean have survived."

"What about Phoebe?"

"Phoebe, Paige and Sam are no longer with us," she said dryly "But with Piper alive there is a chance she can fix this."

"No" Cole said darkly "she's not powerful enough nor is Dean."

"But still she could figure out something" she looked down at the crystal "the future is unclear. I suggest you kill them while you have the chance."

"No! I need Shiloh's power!"

"I see the Hollow is taking control of you" she stood up "You need to focus."

"I need" his arm shot out and grabbed the oracle by the throat "to get more power."

"Then you will die."

**XXXX**

"Why won't this work!?" Dean yelled in frustration.

"Making a potion for time travel is hard" Piper said looking up, tears ran down her cheeks "we're not powerful enough to make one."

"What about a spell?"

"It won't work" Piper confessed, "We can't fix this."

"How can you just say that!?" Dean shouted.

"Believe me, if there was away I would use it. But there's not!" she yelled in a choked voice "There's nothing we can do." Piper closed her eyes then reopened them "I want to bring them back just as much as you do… and I wish I didn't have to say this but there is no way."

"What about finding a witch with projection powers?"

Piper sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"So that's it," Dean said in a whispered tone "They're gone and there's nothing we can do to change it."

Piper looked up with blurry vision "I have an idea" she stood up and walked over to a bookshelf that had all sorts of spell books on it. She rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. She found a box with the symbol from the Book Of Shadows on it; she sat it on the wooden table and started to go through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Phoebe copied some of the pages out of the Book Of Shadows" Piper pulled out a piece of paper and sat it on the table. "Do you have a pen?"

Dean looked around then found Piper a pen, he passed it to her and she took it and started to scribble something down. She finished then turned to face Dean, a hint of hope etched on her face. "I'm going take us back in time."

"How? All of the other spells we tried didn't work."

"Because we're not powerful enough" she stepped away from the table "But luckily I know some very powerful witches" she lifted up the piece of paper and started to chant. "_Hear these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Bring to me, my sons from another time."_

Yellow and white lights swirled around in the centre of the room. Once they disappeared Wyatt and Chris stood there.

"Mum" Wyatt and Chris rushed over to her, each taking their turn to embrace her in a hug.

"We need you two to help us go back in time," Piper said getting straight to the point.

"Don't worry we'll fix it" Wyatt said.

"Yeah we know the perfect witch," Chris added.

"You know what has happened?" Dean asked.

"You tell us that one day we'll be summoned to the past to save aunt Phoebe, Paige and uncle Sam" Wyatt said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you don't recognize us?" Wyatt asked Dean, who shook his head "uncle Dean its me Wyatt, and this is Chris" he pointed to Chris, he waved lazily.

"But…"

"We're from the future" Chris chimed in.

"People we can chat later we need to save Phoebe, Paige and Sam" Piper cut in.

"Then lets do it!" Wyatt said.

**XXXX**

"Does the crystal say I will die?" Cole demanded, not loosening up his hold on the oracle's throat.

"I told you the future is unclear."

"Well look harder" he threw the oracle down on the ground.

"Its not that simple" she said lifting herself off the ground "When the crystal ball can't see the future it means that events can go either way."

"So you're saying that Piper and Dean might have a way to bring the other three back."

"Yes or you kill them and stop them" she got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her dress "or get yourself killed and all of this hard work will have been for nothing."

"Then I'll kill them" he smirked "and take their powers."

**XXXX**

The yellow and white lights disappeared and there stood a teenage girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked a lot like Paige but her skin was more Sam's colour.

"Mum, uncle Dean meet Shiloh" Wyatt introduced them.

She smiled brightly at them then walked over to them, she embraced Piper and Dean in a quick hug. "Lets go save mum," she said taking their hands "Wyatt, Chris c'mon."

The brothers walked over to her and Chris took her hand and Wyatt walked over to Piper and took hers. Dean watched Wyatt and Chris glance at each other briefly. They seemed so much like him and Sam. At that moment a bright white light flashed in front of him and he had to close his eyes. He felt a strange sensation, almost like a he was under water but he could still breath. The feeling died away and he reopened his eyes and there was his baby brother and Phoebe, both very much alive. Paige, Phoebe, Sam, Piper and himself all stood face to face with Cole. Their arms were stretched out and a bright light shot out and connected with Cole's own beam of power.

"Dean chant this with us" Piper said getting his attention and looked down at a piece of paper with a spell on it.

"Abolio extunca vento externeus" all five of them chanted. 

A strange dark shadow came out of the Charmed ones, Sam, Dean and Cole. They dropped their arms and the bright light diappeared, they looked around slightly confused. Then Piper and Dean who had been standing in the dining room, disappeared in a bright blurry light, that zoomed into the ones that were standing in the doorway of the conservatory.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked looking at Piper with a confused expression.

"You and Paide died" she turned to face Cole "You lose again Cole."

"I'll win in the end" he smirked then shirmmered off.

"so we died..." Phoebe mused.

"So how are we alive?" Paige asked.

"Say thanks to your daughter" Piper motioned in the direction of Shiloh, who was slowly moving towards them with Wyatt and Chris following suit.

"Shiloh" Paige walked up to her and gave her a hug "Your so beautiful."

She smiled then looked at Sam "Dad."

Sam walked forwad and embraced her in a hug. He pulled away then turned back to face the others "How did she get here?"

"I summoned them" Piper said "you guys died when the manor exploded and we needed a higher power to save you."

"Speaking of high power" Phoebe chimed in "What about Cole? Did we vanquish him?"

"I don't know" Piper confessed "But like when Paige died this is the new present and we still need to find away to vanquish Cole and we need to do it before he summons the Hollow again."

"Don't worry mum" Chris said "we'll make sure he can't summon the Hollow."

"Be safe" Piper said walking over to him.

"I'll watch out for him" Wyatt said then orbed off.

"Shout if you need us" Shiloh said then she to orbed out with Chris following suit.

"We need to vanquish Cole for good" Phoebe said firmly.

"But how? Nothing is working" Paige said "he's too strong."

"What about the spell you guys were talking about using" Sam said.

"The one we used to vanquish the Source seems like our best option" Phoebe said with a sigh.

"And if it doesn't work?" Dean asked walking over to Phoebe and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Then I don't know" Phoebe said sadly "but its our best shot and its worth a try."

"Wait wasn't there another spell we used to vanquish the Source."

"Yeah, why?" Phoebe asked.

"I think we should use it" Paige replied "I think that our powers together will be strong enough to vanquish Cole."

"Combine our powers" Phoebe mused.

"I think it might work" Piper agreed "and if it doesn't then at least we have a back up plan."

"Then lets vanquish Cole for good."

**XXXX**

"Oracle!" Cole stormed through the Underworld in search of the oracle. He came to a stop at the foot of a rock table, where the oracle lay. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulders and fingers danced over the crystal ball.

"I told you the future was unclear."

"I need the Charmed ones dead so I can get Shiloh's powers!"

"Shiloh is with the Elders how do you plan on getting to her."

"I'm going to take Paige's orbing power and go up there" he replied through gritted teeth "and as you know without whitelighter powers I can't get up to the Elders."

"So why not just kill Paige?"

"Because Sam can project himself back and save her" he muttered.

"Then kill Sam."

"The Charmed ones will find away to bring him back."

"So killing them all is your only option" she said sitting up "To bad you'll most likely die trying."

"What do you see?"

"Nothing" she snapped "the future is divided by two fates, but I don't know which one is to be fulfilled."

"Then I'll summon the Hollow again" he stormed over to another rock table "The Charmed ones won't try again I know it."

"The Hollow will destory you."

"No I won't let it."

"Your a fool" she jumped off the table and walked over to him "This will never work."

"This is my choice oracle."

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

"The only ones dieing today will be the Charmed ones and the brothers."

"If this is your choice, I wish you luck."

"Thank you" he said dryly then chanted _"Ado dis min latya. Ado lemo dis ta." _

He waited for a second but nothing happened. He turned to face the table where the oracle once was, instead now there was a scorch mark. "Who's there?"

"Hey Cole" Chris walked out with a grin on his face "Nice to finally meet you."

Cole stood silent then Wyatt and Shiloh walked in.

"You won't be able to summon the Hollow" she said, "We've used our magic to block it."

He eyed her then looked to Wyatt.

"Well we'd best be off" Chris said then all three of them orbed off.

**XXXX**

"Alright so we need a plan," Paige said sitting down on one of the couches in the conservatory.

"We need to weaken Cole before we vanquish him" Phoebe said "so maybe some potions before we say the spell."

"Cole's strong, its gonna take more then some potions to weaken him." Paige added.

"But it will weaken him" Piper said.

"Yeah but not for long" Paige added.

"Alright I have an idea," Phoebe announced "We're going to all come in with potions and weaken him and-"

"Give him no time to attack" Paige cut in "I like the way you think sis."

"Well good luck" came Wyatt's voice.

All three of them stood and walked over to Wyatt

"Going so soon?" Piper asked.

"We have to" Wyatt replied "This is your fight not ours."

"Well then I guess this is goodbye" she embraced him in a hug "For now."

"Don't worry mum" he smiled.

"But it's my job."

"Hey am I a worry wart like Piper?" Paige asked looking from Piper to Wyatt.

"Nah mum you're pretty good" Shiloh said walking into the conservatory "you too dad" she turned to face Sam who was on her right.

He smiled at her and gave her a hug then headed over to Paige.

"Bye aunt Phoebe" Wyatt said giving her a hug then moving onto Paige "Bye aunt Paige" he then shook Sam's hand "Take care of her uncle Sam."

"Always" he said then turned to see Dean and Chris walk into the room.

"Bye mum" Chris said giving Piper a hug then hugged Paige and Phoebe and shook Sam's hand.

"Good luck" all three of them said.

"Are we going to need it?"

"Nice try" Chris said

The three of them waved goodbye then disappeared in yellow and white lights. The sisters and the brothers stayed quiet for a few seconds then the sound of the clock striking midnight startled them all.

"Man I'd love to curl up into a nice warm bed right about now," Paige said stretching her back.

"Same here" Phoebe said "but we have a demon to vanquish."

"Ok so why don't we go make some potions and-"

"Dean and I'll go" Phoebe interjected "you guys get ready."

**XXXX**

"I want to take over the Charmed ones home" Cole announced to a group of demons "But I need your help."

"Going up against the Charmed ones is suicide," yelled a short black haired demon.

"He's right!" agreed a scruffy looking demon.

"The Charmed ones are tired" Cole said coolly "and they're only expecting me."

"And if we do help you" a female demon with long curly black hair said, "what do we get in return?"

"The Charmed ones will be dead what more can any demon want?"

"Power" she said "If I and my clan help we want more power."

"Then that's what you'll get."

"Then we'll help," she said.

"Then we well too" said a dark skinned demon "but like them, we want power."

"If you survive then you'll get it

**XXXX**

"Alright that should just about do it" Phoebe placed a vial onto the table. "It should weaken him enough so we can vanquish him."

"Phoebe what if this doesn't work" Dean said picking up one of the potions.

"Then I really don't know" she looked up into his green eyes "We just have to give it our best shot."

"But this is all we're doing. Giving it our best shot and hoping that we don't get killed."

"Dean" Phoebe looked away then looked back at him "I'm scared. We're all scared that this won't work but we haven't got a choice. We have to fight with all that we've got…"

Dean placed a hand on each side of Phoebe's cheek and pressed his lips to hers in a short but passionate kiss. They broke apart and stared deep into each other's eyes until they heard a loud crashing noise from downstairs. They picked up the potions and ran down to the first floor as fast as they could. They stopped on the staircase to see about two dozen demons in the living room.

Phoebe pulled one of the potions from her pocket and tossed it at a blonde haired demon. She blew up and because the potion was so strong the three demons that were near her blew up as well. Phoebe was then tackled from behind and she fell to the ground with a thud but the demon was pulled off of her and Dean helped her back up.

"Thanks" she said then was thrown through the air by an invisible force. She landed on the hard floor and skidded across it and smashed into a small hutch.

"Phoebe!" Dean raced over to her but before he could reach her he came face to face with Cole.

He grabbed Dean by the collar of the shirt and sent him flying backwards into the staircase. He then rounded on Phoebe, who was getting back onto her feet. He walked towards her, and she ended up with her back against the wall. He traced his fingers over her cheek and smiled at her before speaking "Be my queen again Phoebe."

"Go to hell" she levitated into the air and kicked him in the jaw. He fell onto the ground and Phoebe floated back down then raced over to where Dean lay. She helped him to stand then they quickly made their way over to the Paige, Sam and Piper, who were all fending off demons. Fireballs and energy balls were coming in from all directions and the Charmed ones and the brothers were forced into the middle of the room.

After another fifteen agonizing minutes of demon fighting the sisters and the brothers were forced to make a quick escape. With only one place safe from demons they headed to Magic School. They orbed into the library and they all collapsed onto the couches with exhaustion. Leo made his way over to them, with a worried look on his face.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"We're under attack," Piper panted.

"Cole and about two dozen demons took over the manor" Phoebe added "We had to get out of there before we got killed."

"We need to get the book" Paige chimed in.

"Just call for it" Piper said.

Paige placed her hands in front of her then said 'Book Of Shadows' and in a swirl of blue and white lights the book appeared in her hands. "We need to get control of the manor again."

"How?" Sam asked from his spot beside Paige.

"There's a spell to rid evil from the house" she replied "but there's no way it's strong enough to vanquish Cole."

"But it should work on the other demons then we can go back and vanquish Cole."

Sam nodded then Paige started to chant.

**XXXX**

"Cole, the Book Of Shadows is not in the attic" the dark skinned demon spoke as he walked into the conservatory.

"Paige must have orbed it to her" he said coolly "never mind. I wouldn't have been able to use it anyway."

"But we don't know where've they've gone" he added "how do we kill them if we don't know where they are."

"Don't worry they'll come back" he said dryly "I just need enough time to harness the powers of the Nexus."

"Cole" a female demon said walking over to him "the Charmed ones destroyed the Nexus."

"They did?"

"Yes" she said with a curt nod "three years ago."

"How come no one told me that earlier?"

"We thought you knew."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Sor-" she never got to finish her sentence as at the moment every demon except for Cole blew up. Leaving scorch marks all over the manor. Cole looked down at the scorch mark then looked up to see the Charmed ones in front of him: with potions in their hands.

"Well that didn't go exactly to plan" he said staring straight at Phoebe "But it was worth a try."

"Yeah sorry about that" Phoebe said sarcastically "we have a habit of ruining _demons_ plans."

"Well-" he was cut off by Sam and Dean throwing potions at him. He spun around to face them but they disappeared in a red light, he quickly spun back around but found that the room was empty.

"Behind you."

He spun back around to face Phoebe and Dean and to his right was Paige he turned to his left and there was Piper and Sam stood in behind of him. They all walked forwards and put a crystal on the ground. A white light shot out of each crystal and joined each other, making a cage. Cole glared at Phoebe then all four crystals were sent flying across the room.

"Knew trick I learnt" he stepped forth and Phoebe and Dean stepped back. "I can't be vanquished Phoebe."

"Don't get to get cocky Cole"

Paige, Piper and Sam threw a potion at him then rushed over to Phoebe and Dean. Cole collapsed on the ground but in a few seconds he was already regaining his strength. It was now or never and if this didn't work they didn't know what would. So in their last hope they chanted…

"Sisters three, brothers two, unite in this hour, With the magic of Good we invoke, Rend this Evil from it's power, end his reign in eternal smoke!"

A scream echoed through the manor and a shock wave forced the sisters and the brothers out through the windows in the conservatory. The glass shattered as they fell through it and they all landed on the ground with a thud. They lay there for a few minutes not sure if they wanted to know if Cole was alive or dead. Finally after another few seconds they all sat up and looked inside the house. Some furniture was overturned and there were smashed objects everywhere but there was also a scorch mark on the carpet where no more then a minute ago Cole had been standing.

They all stood and looked at the scorch mark and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"So this is really over," Paige mused, "he's gone."

"Like so many others" Phoebe said with a warm smile.

**XXXX**

"Now before we toast, Dean and I have an announcement to make" Phoebe said standing up from her seat at the dinning room table. Dean followed suit. "Before the battle with Cole, Dean asked me to marry him… and I said yes."

Bright smiles came from everyone seated at the table and then they congratulated them. Phoebe and Dean then sat back down and they all gave a toast then started on small talk. Then later they were all sitting in the lounge room where they were talking about what the future would hold for them.

"I hope we don't have to deal with a demon like Cole anytime soon" Paige said from her place beside Sam.

"I don't think we'll have too," Phoebe said smiling "I think Cole will be our last."

"But we thought that with Draygin too" Piper added.

"I think that we should just enjoy the time we don't spend fighting demons and only worry about them when they come barging in" Phoebe said.

"Phoebs is right" Paige said smiling "we shouldn't worry. We should just enjoy every moment that we're not fighting demons."

"Then that is what we will do," Piper said with a nod.

"Sounds perfect to me" Sam said kissing Paige on the cheek.

"Couldn't agree more."

"Then lets toast to a demon free future" Phoebe lifted up her cup of hot chocolate.

From that moment on the Charmed ones and the brothers knew that they would no longer have to fight demons. They would have to train and teach their children how to fight demons, but they themselves had a demon free life.

_A life each one of them always wanted and now finally had…_

**The End **

**Please review :) I do not own the spells that are in this chapter**


End file.
